


Is This Seat Taken

by Sunriseyes



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Escort Service, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunriseyes/pseuds/Sunriseyes
Summary: Annabelle Tillman is a high-end “escort” meeting a client.  Simone Bradley is a businesswoman in town for a conference who catches her eye. Will it be true love for Annabelle or just business as usual?





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I made Annabelle a 20-something adult and Simone is still in her 30's. Although both are of legal age, Annabelle has been involved with adults since a teenager. Characters are property of director/writer Katherine Brooks. My first fanfic :)

Scanning the hotel bar thoroughly and not seeing her client, the escort automatically turned to leave. Then she did a double-take upon noticing a lone figure who had caught her eye at the last minute, seated near the entrance. She studied the attractive blonde for a long moment. Then strolling over, Annabelle Tillman made her move using the age-old line, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

“It is,” the stranger answered without bothering to glance up, immediately detecting the faint aroma of a pleasing, expensive perfume but still not looking as material was reviewed from a recent conference.

Tillman's seasoned, dominating personality flared for an instant. “Look at me when you say that.”

Bradley responded immediately to the authority in the quiet, commanding tone of voice, head lifting. For a brief moment, crystal-blue eyes drifted over a sleek figure appreciatively.

 _Still feel that way?_ One of Annabelle's perfect eyebrows arched in question silently as their eyes met. She knew she looked good and she had no doubt that she would get the mark to do what she wanted.

“No, it's not taken,” the blonde-haired stranger retracted quietly. “You're welcome to it.”

“Thank you. I'm Annabelle,” Tillman said softly, offering her hand.

Shaking the outstretched hand briefly, the out-of-towner offered, “My name is Sim...” But then hesitated in giving it to someone who was clearly a working girl.

“Sam, you say?”

“Yes,” Bradley told the lie, looking down at a near empty glass. “Sam.”

Staring down at the head of wavy, golden hair, Annabelle inquired impulsively, “Sam would you uh, like a date tonight?” Totally out of character for her to approach someone cold like this, but with this one's extreme good looks, she found that she simply could not resist. She wanted her hands all in that lovely hair. She wanted to feel the owner's lips on hers, among other places...

“What?” Surprised, the blonde glanced back up into blue-green eyes of the very attractive brunette. Her skin was tanned and she wore a short dress that displayed shapely, toned legs.

Bradley tore eyes away. “Er, no, not me.”

“Why not?” Annabelle questioned boldly. "Because it looks as if you've gotten stood up like I did.”

“No, I just came down for one drink,” the other gestured to the near empty glass.

Tillman voiced skeptically. “All alone?”

“Yes. I'm here alone on business.”

“And they always are,” Annabelle replied cynically.

Bradley bristled in offense and glared. “I don't like what you're implying! Not everyone who says they're in town for business is like that or looking for someone like _you_.”

“All right then, I'm sorry,” The brunette quickly apologized although she herself had just been insulted. “I didn't mean to offend you. Let me buy you another glass of Merlot?” Annabelle offered sincerely but also having to fight the development of a smile, realizing for the very first time that _she_ was the one offering to buy someone a drink instead of vice versa!

'Sam' slid eyes away once again. _Why are you staring at her mouth?_ “Thank you, but no.”

Annabelle smiled gently, captivated by those amazing, sapphire-blue eyes. She wanted to be staring down into them when this gorgeous blonde came under her; as she reached her own climax.

“I'll make it worth your while,” Tillman stated with a smile more seductive, meaning the promise for once as she finally sat down at the table.

“I don't think so...” But Bradley was drawn to her husky, sensual voice. As well as the stunning face. The outstanding physique.

Annabelle casually reached out for the blonde's left hand resting on the tabletop. She picked it up, studying it minutely. Then she looked directly up into the owner's attractive features.

Sea blue eyes locked onto deep ocean blue.

The owner of the darker orbs flushed at the intensity read in the lighter ones.

Sam's gaze skittered away.

 _Oh, yes._ Tillman was definitely interested in an arrangement now. As she knew that this good-looking stranger was too.

“How about this,” Annabelle proposed. “The door is open for you to come or not.” _In more ways than one,_ she added to herself. “And I hope that you do.” She handed Bradley a folded slip of paper. “Here's an address. I'll be waiting.”


	2. Arrival

“No one touches the client coming in at nine,” Annabelle warned the room at large. “A blonde.”

“Why not?” someone asked.

“Because that one is mine,” Tillman announced possessively as she breezed past. “So, hands off.”

“Look at Annabelle, getting all proprietary,” Kat mocked.

“Whatever. You heard what I said.” Annabelle left the great room and went upstairs to her bedroom to arrange everything to her standards, to make sure that everything was in place and set up.

To her dismay, Tillman found herself secretly watching the front door for her invited quite anxiously. When Bradley arrived a few minutes later, Annabelle was immediately by her guest's side.

“Hi, Sam,” Annabelle greeted softly, her eyes roving with keen interest over the figure before her.

Startled, nervous, Sam nearly jumped. “Uh, hi.”

_So good-looking,_ Annabelle thought lustfully, yet gently took a hand. “Want a drink?”

“No, I'm fine.”

“Then come with me,” Tillman said. She was so turned on, she wanted to commence right away. She grinned ruefully. Never in a million years would she have thought she would ever be lusting after a john. Or in this case, a _jane_.

“Ooh, look at Annabelle's date!” Lauren exclaimed, watching her fellow escort quickly whisk away a gorgeous, wavy-haired blonde. _No_ wonder _she wanted to keep that to herself, I would!_ She watched with envy as the two extremely attractive females disappeared upstairs.

As soon as they were alone behind closed doors, Annabelle pushed the blonde up against a wall. “Sam,” she murmured, settling her lips onto hers. It was amazing how attracted she was to this female. She could think of no one and nothing else, except being in bed with her. When Bradley didn't respond in kind to the languid kiss, Tillman leaned back to look down into the other woman's attractive features. She was older than Annabelle, but not by that much. Less than ten years, if the younger woman had to guess. “Something wrong?”

“Don't we...” Bradley paused to clear her throat. “Don't we need to discuss a price?”

Annabelle paused. This ultra nervous female could not be a cop. But still, she would be cautious despite her desire. “Later,” she murmured, leaning in again for another kiss.

“But how will I know if I can even afford you?” Bradley insisted when their lips parted again.

“You can,” Tillman murmured dismissively. “I'll make sure of it.” This time she deepened the kiss, slowly exploring the interior of the blonde's mouth thoroughly. Their breathing was labored when she finally broke away. She gazed into her eyes and saw stark desire she knew was reflected in her own.

“Annabelle...”

“Call me Anna,” the brunette urged softly, moving her hands down the other woman's arms. Her skin felt like silk, so soft and smooth. She stared into blue eyes darker than her own and watched them dilate even further. Pleased with the physical effect she was having on the blonde, she prompted with, “Yes?”

“Anna, I lied before,” Bradley blurted out.

“Oh?” Tillman raised an eyebrow but was not at all surprised by the admission. “About what?”

“Who I am.”

Those three words finally froze Annabelle in her tracks, slowed down, stalled her libido somewhat. “And who might that be?” _Not married, I hope._ Especially not after the indignant way she had reacted earlier.

“I'm sorry, but my name's not Sam.”

Annabelle almost smirked at the ultra-guilty expression on the other woman's face. Was she for real? “Well, what is it then?”

“Simone.”

“Ah, a lovely name.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Tillman smiled at her soon-to-be-lover. “By the way I really am Anna–Annabelle.”

“Okay.”

“Now that you've gotten that off your chest," the woman said silkily, reaching for Simone's blouse. “Let's get _this_ off...”

Simone looked down as the other woman's fingers as they proceeded to unbutton her shirt one-by-one, ever so slowly, as if the pair had all the time in the world.

“So lovely,” Tillman breathed, leaning in to kiss very soft lips. She pulled away only after a lingering moment. “Do you realize, that I wanted you from the moment I saw you? And that doesn't happen.”

“It doesn't?”

“No,” Tillman asserted, casually removing the woman's top. “Never.”

Bradley bestowed her with a brilliant smile. “Always a first time then, hmm?”

“I suppose.” Annabelle leaned back into her space again, enjoying the taste of this woman's lips, yet wanting, needing more. She applied more pressure and was rewarded with the opening she sought.

She slid both her hands up to the slim waist. Loving the feel of the fit body between her palms and against her hips, Annabelle grew bolder at Simone's continued, silent acquiescence and widened her stance, taking the blonde's left thigh and clamping it between her own. The feel of the heat and muscle between her legs and up against her center ignited her libido ten-fold.

Annabelle saw the aroused expression on the other female's face before she heard her reaction.

Simone gave a deep groan at the physical contact, closing her eyes.

Annabelle decided to advance the situation by leaning forward and carefully taking Simone's lower lip into her mouth, running her tongue along the surface in a soothing, erotic gesture. She felt the blonde stiffen. To her surprised delight, Simone pushed her back toward the large bed, her mouth claiming Annabelle's in a wide, open-mouthed kiss.

Tillman relished the aggression, kissing Bradley back with equal passion.

They were trading ardent, hungry kisses, tongues dueling as they fell onto the bed.

_Yes,_ Annabelle thought, running her hands over the blonde's back.

Simone felt smooth, warm palms glide across, up her back and felt her body sink, practically melt into the brunette's as they continued kissing.


	3. A Mutual Admiration

Simone yielded to silent demands and felt the younger woman push up against her, hands going to her hips, a thigh maneuvering between the two of hers again while a seeking tongue slid inside her mouth. She welcomed the sensuous invasion, not at all overwhelmed as she thought she would be.

Very pleased at her responsiveness, the brunette playfully advanced and retreated with her willing partner before moving even closer to kiss her hard, swirling her tongue deep inside her mouth.

Simone finally turned her head to the side after several moments, gasping for breath. Her eyes closed at the wonderful feel of the thigh steadily pushing up against her center.

Annabelle allowed her a brief reprieve for a few seconds, nibbling a jawline, licking her collarbone. When she felt the woman within her embrace had recovered sufficiently, she tightened her arms around her, angled her head to latch her mouth onto hers once more.

The blonde moaned into the skillful mouth, her tongue now meeting the other stroke for stroke, her hands sliding across bronze shoulders as she bore down on the leg between the two of hers.

Highly aroused at this point, more than encouraged by her counterpart's responses, Tillman moved back briefly to rapidly shed all clothing.

Usually, she played a seductively teasing, enticing role with clients to draw out the anticipation–but not on this occasion–for this woman wasn't a client and never would be. She couldn't wait to touch her bare skin, didn't want to wait.

Bradley was unable to enjoy the view of the tanned, toned, naked body before her for very long before she was quickly divested of her own clothing. Her arms came up readily to hold the other close, welcoming again the delicious intrusion of a tongue slipping between her lips.

It was Annabelle's turn to moan as she pushed the blonde back down on the bed, climbed on top of her. “You're so beautiful,” she muttered against delectable lips, her hands seeking.

“And you're beyond gorgeous,” Simone responded in turn, sliding her hands up the brunette's trim waist, ribcage, across her lower back.

“I want you so much,” Tillman breathed between kisses, cupping Simone's left breast with her hand.

“As I want you,” Bradley murmured, lifting her head up to brush Annabelle's mouth with her own.

“Then have me,” Annabelle whispered, running her thumb back and forth across Simone's rosy tip.

Bradley felt her nipple harden at the light caress and inhaled sharply. Taking the brunette by surprise, she responded by lifting her head and grasping the younger woman by the waist as she took her nipple into her mouth and suckled gently.

Caught off guard, Tillman placed one hand flat beside her head while slipping the other into her strands of golden hair, cupping her by the base of the skull as if she needed to support her head by holding her there.

Simone smiled gently against flesh as she heard a soft gasp of pleasure. She enjoyed the way Annabelle kept her held to her chest, as if she needed to support or even force her to remain there.

With a soft sigh and transitory kisses, she slid her mouth over to the other luscious breast and latched on.

Eyes closed, Tillman enjoyed the stroking, tugging, caressing and pulling at her nipple for several fantastic moments before she opened her eyes and looked down.

To see the gorgeous blonde's mouth against her own breast, connecting the sensations with the wonderful sight, increased Annabelle's arousal. Abruptly she pulled away, disconnecting her lover's mouth from her. Caressing both sides of the beautiful face beneath her, she slid hands into wavy hair as she lowered her head. “Come here.”

Simone was disappointed at the sudden disconnection from her lover and about to protest when she was rewarded with a full onslaught of Annabelle's mouth and tongue on hers, her firm body lowering, pressing hers down into the bed.


	4. Afterglow

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head.

It hadn't been just a dream. None of it. So the pleasure she had provided and experienced the entire night had been very real. Deeply satisfying. She had taken so much and received equally from this one like no other. After they ate some breakfast she knew she had to have her again. But with patience that she did not know she possessed, she simply laid there quietly, watching the beauty sleep.

Despite the weight, the blonde slept on soundly. Unable to help herself, Tillman reached out to caress her forehead, hairline and hair in one sweeping motion. She felt like kissing the other woman awake, but maybe she needed more rest? Annabelle had worked her body quite vigorously for hours, like a woman possessed. Or obsessed. Like the roles had been reversed–as if _she_ had been the pro–and the brunette had wanted to make sure she got her money's worth from the savory blonde. Every last dollar.

With a soft inhale then exhale, Simone awoke to the sensation of fingers gently stroking her hair. Of a slim, warm body pressing hers into a bed. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself gazing up into eyes the color of a shallow sea. She found herself immediately captivated by their warm depths. These were the eyes of her lover. But should she use that term? Would she ever see her again? Likely not. She was finishing up with the conference the day after tomorrow. Then she would be back on the west coast, thousands of miles away from Fisher Island. Across the entire country in fact. Pushing away that depressing thought, she focused on the younger woman looking calm, cool and collected despite the fact that they had been rolling around in the queen-size bed for hours, only falling asleep just before sunrise.

“Good morning.”

“Hi,” Simone responded quietly to the husky voice, her gaze sliding shyly away from the beautiful face before her. Shyly? Definitely shouldn't be, considering all that they had done last night and the fact that the female was naked and lying on top of her now. _A wonderful sensation,_ Bradley admitted as the brunette's body shifted slightly. She thought she was moving off, but she remained where she was.

Annabelle had no inclination to remove herself from the supple body beneath her, nor slide from between the parted legs. In fact, she was getting aroused again, even after the all-nighter. She reached out a hand to caress the face close to her own again. Her manicured fingertips trailed gently over a soft cheek before she fondled even softer, golden hair.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Annabelle asked, even as she lowered her head to press a gentle, leisurely kiss to the smooth throat before her.

“Breakfast?” Simone echoed, then wondered in bewilderment, _What kind of call-girl is this_ _?_

“Yes, breakfast.  You know, the first meal of the day? Very important, they say.”

“So you cook?” 

“Yes,” Annabelle laughed. “Otherwise, I'd never get fed!”

“Okay,” Bradley answered immediately.

“Okay?” Tillman repeated. “So you'll stay for breakfast?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Annabelle looked down into eyes the color of the deep waters of the Pacific and smiled. “But before we get to that breakfast...”

The blonde closed her eyes, her vision still seeing attractive features as she felt soft lips press against her own. Of their own accord, Simone's lips parted for a probing tongue. Her hands found themselves sliding around to a flawless back, her legs shifting to cradle the body between them more comfortably. She heard a soft moan. Was it hers?

The couple continued kissing each other deeply, once again arousing passions within the other.

Moments later Simone felt Annabelle reach for her right hand and slide it between their bodies. The brunette slid her own hand down Simone's stomach.

Simone gasped against Annabelle's mouth as she felt a deep probe while giving one of her own. Then she was lost as they traded open-mouthed kisses while slowly pleasuring one another. Slowly repeated, mutual penetration and subtle thrusting went on and on until orgasms were reached for them both.

With a gasp, Annabelle slid off Simone and to the side, clenching her eyes shut.


	5. Breakfast

Walking into the kitchen, Annabelle pointed to a barstool before pulling out a saucepan from a cabinet. “You can have a seat over there,” she invited, searching for and finding a medium bowl, fork and spatula. After quickly chopping up spinach, onion and tomato, she pulled from the refrigerator a package of shredded low-fat Swiss cheese, a bowl of mushrooms and four eggs. Seasonings were taken from the spice rack. Cooking spray from another cabinet.

Simone watched silently as she moved about the kitchen with ease, comfortable in her environment. Toned, tan legs were on display beneath a short, red silk robe, while the brunette's torso remained covered. Simone was wearing a white matching robe because her beautiful host had stated that they wouldn't need clothes anytime soon.

Bradley snapped back to attention when the other woman made a comment about preferring a fork to a whisk when beating eggs together. She watched her add a splash of water to the eggs. Seasonings including freshly ground black pepper were added, then the spinach and tomato. The mushrooms and onion were poured into a heated skillet that had been coated with extra virgin olive oil cooking spray and sautéed.  She added the egg mixture.  After a few minutes of cooking the eggs using the spatula, then adding cheese, Annabelle turned.

“For you,” she said, sliding a steaming plate of food before her guest. “Do you take coffee with cream or sugar?” She reached for a carafe on the counter next to the toaster oven. Someone always kept a fresh pot of the caffeinated beverage on hand.

“Please.”

“So polite,” the younger woman grinned.

“In the right company,” Bradley winked.

Tillman contemplated the idea of the other woman requesting something else of her other than food, something more of a physical nature. It was a pleasant thought.  

Simone wanted to wait and did not start on her food until Annabelle was seated beside her.

As they ate together in companionable silence, Annabelle wondered what it would be like to wake up to this woman everyday. Have a 'normal' job. Have someone in her life she wanted to come home to. Would she be interested? Or was there someone back home, waiting for her?  She was afraid to even ask.

After they finished breakfast, Simone insisted on helping Annabelle by doing the dishes. It was the mere act of placing items in the dishwasher, but she made quick work of it while Tillman sought out Kat. Once she returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, she silently reached for Bradley's hand and guided her back up the rear stairway.

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Very early the next morning, Annabelle watched Simone getting dressed to return to her hotel room. She reached out and touched her arm lightly. “Must you go?”

“Yes,” Bradley admitted with a regretful sigh. “I'd better. I still have to pack.” Bradley turned away. On impulse, she turned back to ask, “Would you like to have lunch or dinner?  My treat.”

“Sure,” Tillman said casually. “When and where?”

Simone suggested, “Later today? Anywhere.”

Annabelle bestowed a beautiful, alluring smile. “Yes, I'd like that.” Her smile transformed, actually dissolved as she stared over at Simone's mouth. “But, my preference is an early dinner at your hotel.”

Simone nodded slowly, knowing the unspoken implication. “All right.”

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Preferring not to eat down at the hotel restaurant and not yet wanting room service, the couple sat on the bed made up with fresh linen. Simone ventured to ask, “Don't you have to, today...?” She didn't want to think about Annabelle with men. Or anyone else for that matter, like she'd been with her.  But...

“No. I'm taking the night off.” _Again._ This would make Annabelle's second free night off in a row. A record. She hadn't done anything like that in years unless she happened to be ill.  She hadn't cared to before.

“Do you ever let–”

“No,” Tillman answered knowingly. “That is _my_ bedroom. I don't allow any clients in there.”

Before the brunette could say anything else, Bradley quickly asked, “Are you psychic?”

Annabelle laughed. “No, I just use logic. Those are logical questions you asked.”

“Okay.”

Annabelle smiled into the brilliant blue eyes. “Now, had you ever...?”

“No. This was my very first time.”

“So what are you, just curious or bi?”

Bradley countered with, “I take it you're bisexual?”

“Yes.”  

“I prefer women,” Simone said simply. “Although I've occasionally dated a man.”

“I see."  With that new-found knowledge, Tillman was now ready to commence with a more enjoyable use of her tongue.  "Since I fed you breakfast yesterday...”

“Yes?”

“I think that it's time for more of _my_ type of meal now.”

“Oh, really?” Simone was starting to pulse, just thinking about those lips and that demanding tongue.

“Mm-hm,” Annabelle nodded, pushing Simone back down onto the bed.

Lifting her arms up, Bradley draped them over Tillman's strong shoulders, sliding her hands into the straight, silken strands of honey-brown hair. She opened her mouth, her legs, her entire body to the other's possession, fully and without hesitation. This was what it was like to trust. To be wide open to another. How was she going to ever forget her when she went back home?


	6. Background

“When do you go back? Not today, is it?”

Bradley shook her head. “Tomorrow. I finish up my conference on Friday, I'm checking out by three. My flight leaves in the evening.” She just laid there after that, enjoying Annabelle's continued caresses, the warm strength of her body so close to hers and the intense stare she was being given.

“I wish you could stay,” Tillman admitted softly.

“So do I,” Simone confessed, stroking her smooth back.

“Where do you live?”

“The Bay Area.”

“San Francisco. Are you from there?”

“Yes, born and raised there and San José. What about you?”

“I've been in southern Florida for the past few years, originally from Henderson, outside of Vegas.”

“Anna,” Simone started, having wanted to ask her something for some time. “How old are you?”

Annabelle shifted on the bed to face her. “Does it matter? I usually don't get into that with people.” Older male clients certainly hadn't seemed to care when she was years younger than now.

“No it really shouldn't matter, since you're of legal age,” Bradley admitted. “But I _am_ curious.”

Tillman sat up to look her straight in the eye to answer. “Twenty-three.”

The change of expression on the blonde's face was subtle. But it was enough for the other to protest, “You just said it doesn't matter!”

“It shouldn't, but...”

“But, what?”

“Why couldn't you just be five years older or something?”

“But I'm not,” Annabelle countered softly. “What's your age?”

“Thirty-four.”

“That's not too much at all,” Tillman tried to reassure her. “Only eleven years difference.”

“Yes,” Simone repeated quietly. “Only eleven years.”

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Annabelle stayed with Simone the rest of the night although they did not fall asleep until well after ten.

She finally left extremely early the next morning with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She felt delirious with giddiness, like some horny virgin who had just gotten laid for the first time–and very well.

It was hard to describe, the feeling of intense, immense pleasure, her most basic and ultimate desires having been fulfilled completely by this one stranger. But the lovely, golden Simone no longer felt unfamiliar to her. Although she still did not even know her last name. She faltered for a moment before continuing on. _No, p_ _robably better that way._

The couple had agreed to meet once more for dinner after the next day's conference.

Again, Bradley had offered to take her companion to an upscale restaurant in the area.

Tillman declined as before, wanting to keep the blonde beauty all to herself in the hotel room with the limited time they had remaining.

The decision brought forth no argument from the other, who was secretly pleased at the display of need, even if Annabelle did not realize it herself. _Perhaps,_ _she was...? No._


	7. Departure

The couple enjoyed each other's company immensely the entire evening, indulging in gourmet entrées and the appropriate wine; feeding each other decadent desserts. But as the night finally drew to a close, newly developed tension filled the cool air after they had stepped out onto Simone's balcony.

They had been looking out at the hotel's majestic island view, laughing at something inconsequential. As they looked over, gazed into the other's eyes while holding hands, both seemed to sober at the same moment. It was an extremely daunting reality for them both, the prospect of having to part company, never to see one another again in life.

Their hands slipped apart as they faced the door. In silence they made the slow trek back through the sliding glass door to advance to the front.

Re-entering the hotel room, Bradley had the strongest urge to take the woman beside her in her arms. But she now felt the embrace would be unwelcome for some reason. She gave a quick glance over.

Annabelle was scowling now, as if wrestling with an inner struggle. She abruptly turned on Simone now with hard, glittering eyes. “I want your number,” she stated sullenly. “Will you give it?”

“Um, sure,” Bradley answered quietly, confusion threaded throughout her tone. She wondered why it seemed to upset Tillman so to ask. She carefully took the smartphone that had been shoved in her direction from the outstretched hand, quickly adding her first name and telephone number to contacts. “All done.”

“Okay, thanks.”

The brunette's voice was crisp, all business now. Back to that client-vendor relationship apparently. This sudden aloof behavior bewildered the blonde after all the loving embraces, lingering caresses and deep kisses they had shared. Hurt, Simone kept on walking until she reached the front door and slowly turned the door handle to allow her guest to exit, unable to bear looking at that hostile expression again.

Tillman stopped at the open doorway without exiting through.

Simone turned back to look her fully in the face for the awkward farewell.

Head bent, her long, glossy, honey colored hair cascading forward around her face like a waterfall as she looked down, Tillman frowned as she stood in place, rapidly scrolling through a list of contacts. She lifted her face and brushed hair out of the way in irritation as she asked, “What's your last name?”

“Bradley.” The older woman watched the lovely female punch in the corresponding letters, appearing agitated.

“Why didn't you give it to me?” Annabelle demanded, none of her usual cool demeanor on display.

Simone shrugged. “I didn't think you'd want it...”

The answer seemed to infuriate the woman. “You didn't think I'd _want_ it?”

“No.” Simone raised her hands in a self-defense gesture. “Listen Anna, did I do something wrong? Why are you so angry right now? I thought we had a good time these past few days and...”

Tillman stared at her for a long moment, her expression a complete enigma. “You did nothing wrong,” she stated finally, her facial expression softening. “Absolutely nothing at all. I've enjoyed my time with you. Really.”

“Then why, Anna...?”

Annabelle finally gave a sheepish smile, shrugged. “Don't mind me. I'm just... It's been a long week.”

“Okay.” Bradley tried to recapture their rapport with a gentle smile. “Sorry if I'm to blame for that.”

Tillman couldn't stop staring at the classy, lovely blonde. Although the lady was partially at fault, the escort was grateful for their time together. In fact, she hadn't wanted it to end. Annabelle's only flaw: when she did not get something she truly yearned for, it made her angry. Unreasonably so. Furious. Like the immature, privileged, infantile being that she was sometimes, in this grown woman's body. And what she wanted, really wanted she realized in only a matter of days, was this beautiful woman. In her bed. Night after night. In her life. Day after day. How was it possible to even feel that way?

Annabelle pressed the home button on her smartphone to display the current time. 8:00PM. Simone had mentioned the final segment of her conference tomorrow was to commence at 12:00PM until 3:00PM, which included a farewell luncheon.

The _compagnon_ thought selfishly with calculating detail: if she let the other woman sleep until ten the next morning, it would give her a good eight hours to fuck her before allowing her at least six hours of rest.

Because it was well understood the need to look presentable for colleagues and clientele alike.

Setting an alarm on her cell-phone, Tillman then turned to the open hotel room door, reached out a hand to push it closed. She effectively sealed them in together, the air between them now charged with unspoken needs and renewed desires. She looked over into the other woman's face.

Bradley swallowed; licked suddenly dry lips. “Anna?” The look she was now giving her...

Sliding her cell onto the end table by the door, Annabelle reached for her. “I want you again.”

“Yes.”

Bradley's low, breathy response was her undoing. Holding her face between both hands, Tillman plundered the receptive mouth deeply. In repetition. Tongue ardently exploring. As they finally broke apart to breathe, she was walking the woman backwards toward her own bed. “All night.”

Simone stared into darkened eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

 


	8. Livelihood

“Hi, Michael. Did you get my previous message? Yes, it was good thanks, and I'm on my way back. Does Colins know about the new changes?” Simone waited in line to check her luggage while checking in with one of her staff for the upcoming Monday business. While speaking to him, she saw that she had a new text message. “Oh and Kristen won't be coming back until the fifth so make sure that we have plenty of bread flour and sea salt ordered for the following week." She opened the message from an unknown sender and read:

+1(305) 200-1234 (6:48pm): Anna

She looked at the telephone number, taking note of the Florida area code. Smiling to herself, she stored the number in contacts.

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

“Pay attention!” Annabelle began harshly, brooking no argument from the one seated before her. “Because I won't be repeating myself for you. There are certain rules that I have here and if you can't abide by them as my client, then you can go find yourself another companion for the night. Is that clear?”

The man licked his lips in anticipation, knowing this hot female had about the best reputation around. “Absolutely.”

“Number one–there will be no kissing me on the lips at all, period. Number two–there will be no licking done to either you or myself whatsoever. And this here?” She gestured at the jeweled Harlequin mask that concealed her facial features completely. “It never comes off. _Ever._  So if you try to remove it to discover my identity–you'll be one sorry-ass motherfucker because you won't be welcome here again and we'll disclose by 'accident' to your friends, family and place of employment that you enjoy utilizing a service such as this. _Frequently._ But even before that, I'd personally kick your ass for your disobedience.  Understood?”

“Perfectly.”

“Good. Would you like a riding crop used tonight?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Very well. Now take off your shirt...”

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

“Oh, Belle! You were... That was... Fan _tas_ tic.”

Annabelle smiled smugly behind the silver, black and purple mask at her client, patting his head in a fond, almost maternal gesture as she released his bondage ties before quickly rising from the client bed. As she stood tall, she secured a black silk robe around her torso. “I understand you've already settled your account with Kat?”

“I sure did. But here's a little something extra right here for your... expertise.” The man readily placed several large bills on the nightstand, a satisfied grin on his face.

Tillman gave him her patented flirtatious look as she pocketed the money. “Thank you, Jeffrey.”

“You're indeed welcome, Mis...I mean, Belle. And thank _you_.”

Leaving the man smiling happily who probably had a wife and five children, Annabelle went upstairs to take a shower. 

Bathing certainly did not cleanse off the filth or self-disgust, but it helped a little, the hot water somewhat soothing away the feel of unfamiliar hands on her. Closing her eyes under the spray falling down onto her face and hair, Tillman recalled the sensation of another's softer touch and smaller hands on her body.

Simone.

Mere days ago, Annabelle had lost herself entirely in sensation as the blonde had slowly stroked her skin with tender caresses, given her willing mouth such tantalizing kisses. How she missed the woman!

Already, with not even ten days having gone by.

Stepping from the steamy enclosure twenty minutes later, the super-fit brunette toweled herself dry. She proceeded to coat her body with an expensive body cream that kept it moisturized and supple. Then she blow-dried her hair. 

After she went to her bedroom and got dressed, she checked the time. It was almost six o'clock in the evening, Pacific Time Zone. Restless, she moved to stand over by the window, staring out into the night.

Simone would have to be getting home soon she imagined, finishing up long hours as the proprietor of three very successful bakery franchises in San Francisco, Foster City and San José: _La Boulangerie_ _,_ _S_ _C_ _B_ _Boulangerie_ and _Un_ _e_ _Baker's Dream_ respectively. The award-winning baker had been quite proud when she had spoken of her shops Tillman could tell, a special light shining in her eyes.

Annabelle had secretly indulged in a little obsessive behavior by researching Simone's business web site at [ _www.un_](http://www.unbakersdream.com/)[ _e_](http://www.unbakersdream.com/)[ _bakersdream.com_](http://www.unbakersdream.com/) _._ She had keenly studied the trio of state-of-the-art structures with their artisanal interiors before finally allowing herself to fully gaze upon and enjoy for the longest time, the smiling face of a stunning blonde photographed on site at each one of the bakery shops.

Despite a cringing embarrassment, she had found herself copying photos of the woman from her web site and storing them in her cell-phone so that she could look at the pictures from time to time. She even chose the most flattering one of the three as her profile picture so that should she ever happen to call Annabelle, a larger-than-life image of the woman's features and friendly, gorgeous smile would pop up on display as a constant reminder to her of how beautiful the woman was, inside and out.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she vividly recalled their escapades in bed.  The woman had been so generous with her time and body, she was the ultimate, perfect companion and...

Annabelle sighed dejectedly. _So pathetic._   But what was she to do? She had soon found out that 'losing herself in her work' was not a viable solution, considering it was a constant reminder of what she did not, could not have.

On one hand, she was extremely annoyed with one Simone C. Bradley for making her feel this way. On the other, one look at her and Annabelle had been drawn beyond her free-will, by a force of nature. A few hours in bed with her and in her company outside of it, and new, forbidden feelings had flared. It had been inevitable.

Tillman had given up drugs and serious drinking long ago. Was this one to be her new addiction?

She glanced over at her cell-phone, picked it up. She accessed her text message listings and searched for a particular contact, re-reading the sole message that she had received from Bradley:

Simone (2:53am): I'm home safely.

She had received it just before three o'clock the Saturday morning before last. She had made herself only acknowledge it with a simple OK without adding anything more. But there had been so much more she had wanted to say and do to the woman. Still did.

Tossing the phone aside, the brunette laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness.

Pondering her current predicament, tears filled her eyes, the first emotion she had felt in a very long time.


	9. Remembrance

On the west coast, within a gated community, an alarm clock sounded inside a condominium and it was immediately silenced.

Simone Bradley sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes before flinging back the bed covers to go take a shower. She was one of those hated early morning risers. Happy to go to bed early and wake up the same. For the most part. She usually ate her last meal by five in the evening, exercised by seven and was in bed by no later than nine o'clock at night, only to rise at three in the morning to begin her day at one of her beloved shops. Only three things were needed to ensure her full alertness: a hot shower, a strong cup of French roast and a light breakfast.

Dressed for work with a travel mug in hand, she activated the home security system before exiting the condo through her garage. In the deep, dark, silence of the late night/early morning, Simone had always enjoyed her solitary drives. Except... A sudden vision came to mind and she shook her head quickly to clear it. She had been getting the visuals lately, mostly in her dreams or while driving.

It took her thirty-five minutes without traffic to reach her destination; she didn't mind the drive at all. On the way, she always had varied thoughts and ideas on what she needed to do to improve on quality product in all of her bakeries, please her loyal, regular customers and maintain an honest, devoted work staff. It had taken ten long, arduous years to reach this successful stage in her life, but it was well worth it. Unmarried and single at the moment, she had been content for years now to work hard at what she loved to do and just spend quality time with friends and family. _Until very recently,_ she thought as she pulled into her personalized parking space.

Deactivating the alarm system to the building and turning on a few necessary station lights, Simone stood in place to review her expansive checklist system tacked to one large wall in the kitchen. Then she put on a favorite CD and briskly went about setting up all equipment and supplies for early morning orders.

She was well underway in preparing today's pre-orders, wrist-deep in bread dough when another tortuous flash came before her eyes, forcing her to pause in mid-motion.

Annabelle.

Again.

She closed her eyes momentarily. “Oh Anna,” she voiced softly to herself, seeing her face as she gently traced the floured work surface with a dough-crusted hand. “What am I to do about you?”

The sensual visions varied somewhat, but always consisted of the dark-haired beauty watching her with those sultry sea blue eyes of hers, her golden-brown features flushed with desire. Luscious, rosy lips were always parted and beckoning to her; she would lean over or down to whisper something low and very sexy into Simone's ear before moving one hand to cup her breast as the other slid lower.

The daydream this time had the younger woman above her and looking down knowingly before she covered her mouth with hers and lowered her body directly onto Simone's naked form for full contact.

Inhaling deeply, Bradley slowly opened sad eyes. It was always the same. Those eyes, lips and hands giving her so much unending pleasure in her every dream. During the deep, dark night. In the bright light of day. It did not matter when or where anymore. But it was beginning to be pure torture to go through it. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to see the good-looking brunette everywhere now. Especially since she could easily pass for one of the many fresh-faced, wholesome coeds at SF or San José State.

But to Simone she was definitely not the same as them, despite her identical, physical appearance. There was something deep behind her eyes that belied the carefree look and life of a typical sorority girl.

How she was getting under her skin.

Who was she fooling?

She had already gotten well beneath it.

Simone just wished she knew her better. Wished that Anna had wanted her to. She sighed regretfully. But she hadn't, had she? Did not, because she never bothered to respond back whenever Bradley had randomly sent a text message to check on her in the last few weeks.

 _So mo_ _ve on,_ Bradley thought forcefully, proceeding to quickly chop up blocks of unsalted butter that she tossed into a commercial mixer. 

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

The lights were off in front, but Kristen Carter heard the tell-tale sign that her employer was inside by the low, soothing sounds of contemporary jazz music coming from the very rear of the bakery.

“Hey, boss-lady!” she called out. “Are you here?”

“In back!”

Carter made her way to the extensive kitchen that housed virtually every baker's dream for top product creation: an ECO-friendly deck oven with revolving trays, rotating rack and multi-deck tunnel. It also contained PSA automatic oven loaders, commercial dough mixers, cookie depositors, bagel equipment and proofing units. Not to mention top-quality, baking ingredients.

All the stores had this same type of equipment or were about to receive it. Her boss was top-shelf all the way and it definitely showed, which made her clientele very appreciative and constantly clamoring for the freshest, the most innovative baked goods around. She had even recently hired a 'bread artist' who would specialize in transforming some of their more popular bread items into works of art, especially for children.

When Kristen found the blonde, she was deftly cutting out biscuits of generous proportions. “Hey, you.”

“Good morning, Kris.” She looked up briefly to bestow one of her trademark sunny smiles.

“So how was the conference?” Kristen saw her boss pause immediately at the question.

“It went well. Can you grab another bag of Cal Best from the walk-in for me?”

“Sure.” She was too quick to change the subject, so Kristen knew something was up. She went and found a large bag of the premium bread flour and hefted it onto one of the counters. “Anything else?”

“And...  Another bottle of oil. Canola.”

“Okay.”

Retrieving the oil, Carter stared over at the blonde quickly rolling out more biscuit dough while she donned a clean apron. She proceeded to pull out a batch of pre-made bagels while she discreetly watched her employer. “So, going to Florida was just... okay?”

Her back to the woman, Simone closed her eyes briefly then forced a shrug. “It was just a conference. You know how boring those can be. Although they did have one or two items of interest to me."

“Oh. Okay,” Carter acquiesced, applying egg-wash to the bagels, topping with poppy seed before setting them on a large baking sheet. “Too bad you didn't have time to get in a little tour, though. I hear Fisher Island is fantastic.”

 _It was, but not because of any sight-seeing,_ Bradley wanted to say. Instead, she kept her mouth shut.

“A lot of celebrities out there.”

“Mm-hm,” she conceded. “It was gorgeous.” _No,_ she _was gorgeous._ _H_ _ow I miss her...!_

“Boss?”

“Yes?”

“Did you not hear me?”

“I'm sorry, what Kris?”

Carter grinned, asked teasingly, “I said, what was that look for? Did you meet someone out there or what?” To her surprise, she watched in fascination as the normally cheerful blonde suddenly become flustered.

“What? No! Why would you ask something like that? I mean, what makes you think that?”

“No reason,” Kristen shrugged. “I was just joking actually.”

“Oh, okay.” Finished with the biscuits, Simone hurriedly placed the two trays on a loader in the oven, set the timer before leaving the kitchen without looking back. She locked herself in her office.

Sitting down at her desk, she laid her head across folded arms and closed her eyes and silently wept.

 

 


	10. Une Baker's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle just can't stay away.

Standing outside the small building, Annabelle stood in place as she looked up at a sign for the newly erected San José bakery, _Une_ Baker's Dream on South Winchester. She knew the other two franchise shops were larger, more popular and well-known, but she wanted to visit the one that she had been told that the owner was more than likely to frequent, due to its recent inception.

Drawn in shades of chocolate and cream, the artistic logo had a traditional baker's hat cast off to one side and the first word of the shop name was written in a cursive script to have the French word stand out from the two English ones that followed.

 _Une–_ which meant 'A' in French, the feminine article to indicate that the baker was female.

Simone's shop.

Her lover of only a few days.

Tillman closed her eyes and sighed, realizing how much she wanted to see the other woman again.

Had she really come all the way out here? If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she wanted to somehow be close to Simone, get closer to her, without her being aware she was even doing it. She wanted to know more about the business that she conducted on a daily basis, wanted to know more about the woman's everyday life and any hobbies she had. But most of all, she wanted to know if she was seeing someone, if she had taken another lover or had someone else before she had been hers.

Hers.

Exactly how she felt about the woman at this point. Totally possessive.

Tillman suddenly glanced around in unease. If she were caught, how would she explain her presence? _Oh, I just happened to be in the area, thought I'd look you up..._ Then she'd be taken for some stalker with a restraining order drawn up to keep her away. She smiled to herself at the absurdity of it all.

“Hey, do you think she's coming in here 'cause she put in an app?” Tyler, one of the delivery drivers wondered hopefully, staring through a window out at the slender, college-age girl with long, shiny brown hair. A knock-out and a half, he seriously hoped that she had applied for work at _this_ bakery. “Come on, come inside, come inside.   _Please_.”

“Ty, leave her alone, would you?” the assistant manager said. When the young man just stood there, Colins yelled, “Quit drooling over the customers and get the order ready for the country club!”

This shop was a part of the blonde's dreams in life, realized. Yet Annabelle finally decided against going inside. With a final look, she slid into her rental, set the GPS navigation for Sacramento and took off.

Tyler shook his head in disappointment as she left and he walked over to the delivery table muttering, “Guess not.”

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Simone looked at the number beginning with the area code 305 on display and answered her cell-phone with a smile. “Hello, Anna!” She had rarely heard from the brunette in the several months since their acquaintance. This was a treat.

“Hi.” Annabelle announced immediately, “Simone, I'm moving."

“What?” Simone adjusted her grip on the smartphone. “You're moving?”

“Yes, that's what I said.”

“Where to?” _Please don't let it be out of the country!_ “And why?”

Bradley heard a slight hesitation in the normally confident voice.

“I just... wanted to be closer to home. I miss it.” _Liar,_ Tillman chastised herself. _Why don't you_ _be a woman about it_ _and tell her why you're_ really _relocating_ _?_

“So where will you be, back in Henderson? Vegas or somewhere?”

“Not that close,” Tillman replied. “Farther north – the Reno area.”

 _Oh, Reno_ _was like three, four hours away!_ Simone tried to hide her excitement. “That sounds great!  When, sweetie?”

Again, the hesitation.

“By the end of the month.”

Three weeks! Three weeks and she could possibly see the woman in the flesh, touch her face, kiss her lips... Then a sudden, disturbing thought came – what if Annabelle didn't want to see her in person again? Simone swallowed nervously and then ventured to ask, “Will I be able to see you?”

Tillman closed her eyes and thanked God, the heavens, her lucky stars. She licked her lips and sighed. Simone's response was the best gift she could ever be given for her upcoming birthday. “Of course.”

“Do you need any help moving?”

“No, one of my clients has a moving company. They'll take care of it.”

“Oh.”  One of her clients. _Damn._ She had hoped... She rushed on, “All right, do you need anything from me?”

“I don't _need_ anything from you. But what I want...”

“Yes?” Bradley prompted after taking a breath.

Annabelle chuckled.  “Are you awaiting my answer or giving me your consent, _carte blanche_?” 

“Whatever you need.” Quickly amended, “Want.”

“What I want...” Tillman voiced an unending, aching desire.  “Is to see you again.”

“When?”

The brunette smiled widely in response as she spoke into a Bluetooth device attached to her ear while she strolled across the lobby of the hotel she was exiting. “I have to be in town before the thirty-first. I'm arriving that week for preliminary meetings with some associates in Reno. You and I could meet half-way, in Sacramento that weekend. I understand there's a Hyatt-Regency or The Citizen there.”

Bradley closed her eyes slowly, envisioning smooth, bronze skin, dark hair and bright, sea blue eyes. “Yes. Next weekend. Shall I make all the arrangements?”

Tillman's smile was seductive, although the object of her affection was not within reach. “You shall.”

 


	11. Reunion

Simone anxiously awaited Annabelle's arrival.

She had booked them a suite at The Citizen Hotel with four-star accommodations and everything about the group of rooms was elegant, but she wasn't impressed with her surroundings at the moment. When the knock finally came, she was at the door immediately. Without asking who it was, she swept it open.

Annabelle stood there in all her youthful glory, gorgeous and ultra confident about it.

Bradley was so taken by her sudden presence.  The younger woman wore a long, charcoal-gray trench coat open to her view. Underneath she was dressed in all black from her dress, stockings to the heels. It must be raining now, for there were dark droplets on her shoulders, her long hair in a single braid and draped over one shoulder. 

She looked so luscious, Simone could barely manage a greeting. “Hi.”

Tillman found herself gazing into deep, dark, ocean blue eyes and got lost in their depths.

Just like she had on Fisher Island.

She stared for a long moment at the stunning blonde dressed in a burgundy velvet ensemble. She finally gathered herself enough to open her mouth and say, “Hello, Simone.”

The words spoken were quite formal, but Annabelle's pale, sea blue eyes were suddenly smoldering.

Tillman's absolute, physical craving for the older woman was tempered by sheer will at this point. She wasn't going to have much restraint tonight, she could already tell. She wasn't going to be able to keep simple, mild company beforehand, like she had genuinely intended.

Bradley understood perfectly the look of burning need. Yet she tried to be gracious and hospitable. “They have a lovely restaurant downstairs. Are you hungry? I'd like to treat you.”

“I am,” Tillman replied. She shut the door and locked them in, a do-not-disturb sign already in place.  “And, you will.”

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

The brunette was sitting up in bed against the headboard and looked down at her lover.

The blonde was draped across her lap, sleeping soundly, after Annabelle had worked her body for hours, just like she had the very first time that they had become intimate.

For two days and three nights, she had made Simone experience nearly every erotic, stimulating position and situation that she could think of, in order for her to reach the wonderful state of an orgasm. Repeatedly. With creative toys and her expert techniques, she had made the blonde scream, moan, even cry, due to the intense sexual satisfaction brought forth.

Annabelle had been almost brutal in an inexplicable need to dominate, subsequently fulfill the other woman.  Then with the ultimate sign of trust and for the first time in her life, she had allowed certain actions to be performed upon her, despite Simone's initial objections.

Her repeated climaxes because of the blonde had been absolutely... amazing. She had never before experienced such wonderful, carnal pleasure; had never allowed herself to surrender wholly to someone else so eagerly and with such abandon. She knew part of the reason was simply because it was Simone, this person whom she deeply cared for. She thought the woman might be starting to care about her as well.  

Reaching out, Annabelle trailed a fingertip down Simone's cheek. Ran her hand lightly over wavy, golden hair. “Simone.” Leaning over, she kissed her lover lightly on the forehead, cheek as she stroked her smooth, bare back.

Stirring, Bradley opened her eyes and looked up at her with a languid smile before closing her eyes again.  

“No, wake up sleepyhead.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“Not long, only a couple of hours.”

Pushing herself up to a seated position, Simone draped her arms across slim yet athletic shoulders. She leaned forward and softly kissed the brunette on the lips. “I wanted to thank you.”

Annabelle wrapped her arms around her, held her waist in a light grip. “For what?”

“For such a wonderful weekend.”

Tillman's hands tightened on her hips in reflex. “You say that like this was a one-time thing.”

Simone's crystal-blue eyes widened. “Wasn't it?”

Now Annabelle scowled at her as she released her, tossing back the bedsheets to stand.

Immediately Bradley was by her side reaching out a hand in appeal, placing it on the brunette's naked hip to keep her from moving away. “Don't be angry. What did I say wrong?”

Annabelle scoffed, turning away. “How can you not remember when you just said it!”

“I only said that it was wonderful, our time here together...” 

In an instant, Tillman had turned back, gripping her by the arms as she stared into her startled face. “But you don't want it to continue. _Do_ you?”

“I...” Never would she have worked up the nerve to make such a proposition. Because, what would she want with someone like Simone on a continuous basis? Especially with her long list of exclusive, upscale clientele. “Actually, I do,” Simone finally admitted quietly. "Do _you_?”

Annabelle was now staring at her with an unreadable expression. 

 _What is she thinking?_ Simone wondered earnestly. Suddenly she wanted to know so much more about the twenty-three year old–her likes, dislikes; her hidden passions and talents outside of the bedroom.

For an answer, Annabelle abruptly pulled the other woman to her. Leaning forward, she crushed her lips against Simone's as she silently pushed her back down onto the bed, then climbed on top of her.


	12. An Arrangement

Although they never spoke of the exact nature of their burgeoning relationship, the two women eagerly made arrangements to see each another whenever time allowed.

Their meetings within the hotels of Sacramento proper were, at the mere sight of one another...smoldering, a slow-building lick of desire that threatened to flare out of control and quickly incinerate them both. Because each time they met face to face in public, their eyes would lock and speak volumes. Silent, sensual messages were conveyed as to what they wanted to do to and for one another. It seemed to always be like that, never diminishing–before the first touch, the first kiss, the first impartment of pleasure.

Within the privacy of their suite, physical contact always began with slow, gentle, exploratory touches and concluded with frantic, explosive and sometimes very audible climaxes.

With each sensual encounter, experimentation was boldly explored, especially on the part of the blonde.

The shared passion between them startled both but they could no more stop it than deny the intensity.

Annabelle had realized early on that she wanted a real relationship with Simone Bradley. But she never voiced it, for fear of rejection. An irony, considering all the clients, acquaintances and strangers who wanted her.

Every time they met, she was on the verge of opening up her mouth to make the suggestion that they become an official couple. Then she would seize up. Freeze completely. Had she ever been nervous about wanting another's time and attention? Never, as far as she could recall. Yet here she was, wringing her hands figuratively, at the thought of asking the blonde to be hers. She smiled, shook her head again. Maybe she should wait for Valentine's Day to bestow one of those cheap, candy hearts that would express her sentiments like, _Be Mine_ or something.  Too bad the lovers' holiday was months away...

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Looking down at the display on her smartphone, Bradley quickly answered with a cheerful, “Hi!”

Then upon hearing the response, the smile slowly disappeared from her features. “You can't make it?” Simone asked into her cell-phone, trying to keep the heavy disappointment from showing in her voice. “Okay... Oh no, I understand.” She wanted to act as if it truly did not matter one way or another to her whether or not she met Annabelle for one of their clandestine, passionate encounters. “Okay, 'bye.”

But it certainly mattered.

This younger woman was getting deep under her skin and there was nothing that she could do about it.

The problem was, it was all one-sided on her part, the deep sentiment felt. She knew that, could see it now.  Annabelle was trying to ease away from her, probably to let her down easy because this was her second cancellation in a row.

Bradley wanted to suddenly cry about the loss, their painful severance, but fought the urge.

She decided then and there that she would not call Annabelle Tillman again. Only if the woman made contact with her, would she reciprocate.  Otherwise...

Simone shoved her cell into a back pocket and squared her shoulders, going about her daily business, her one true solace.

After ending the quick call to Simone, Annabelle stared down for a moment. She hadn't liked the way her paramour had readily agreed to the cancellation, as if she had expected it or maybe even wanted it to happen. Tapping the slim smartphone against her chin, her expression grew speculative. _Is she_ _trying to see someone else now?_ She made a mental note to make alternate plans concerning the woman she refused to give up, before putting away the mobile phone to meet with some associates to discuss an upcoming event with potential clients.

 


	13. Surprise Visit

Annabelle pulled a car into a parking space across from _Une Baker's Dream_ and just sat for a moment. She hadn't been able to meet Simone in Sacramento in over a month because of her schedule, but she had definitely wanted to do so. She closed her eyes briefly in another acknowledgment. Had so needed to do so.

Besides her music, the secret rendezvous with the blonde every other weekend was something she looked forward to with an eagerness she hated to admit having. She didn't have any real willpower, when it came to her, it seemed. But she found that she didn't mind that at all. So she was making this surprise visit after confirming the day before that Bradley would be working in her San José bakery all week.

She exited the vehicle and casually walked into the shop. Entering Simone's business, she pushed up her sunglasses up to her hairline and had a look around.

It had appeared small from the outside, but certainly had much more interior room within.

Large, glass cases displayed golden, baked masterpieces that gave off the most wonderful of aromas.  Fresh baked items ranged from breakfast pastry, sandwich bread, to side items for dinner and dessert. A menu listing hung high above and gave the prices that included coffee beverages, tea, juice, water and milk.

She arched a dark eyebrow. Items were a bit pricey due to top-quality ingredients, but seemed to be well worth it, if the line of customers was any indication.

Tyler Shaw was completely entranced. The girl of his dreams had appeared again, actually walking into the shop this time, so he'd have a chance to talk to her. What luck! _I c_ _an't_ _waste this opportunity,_ he thought, rushing over. “Hi!”

Tillman looked to her left to find a sandy-haired guy wearing a UBD bakery shop T-shirt standing nearby.

He was about her age or maybe just a little younger. His boyish good looks did not appeal to her whatsoever. In fact, they would not, had she been interested in a man. But he was especially of no interest, considering he was not the wavy-haired blonde whom she had driven all this way to see.

“Hi.” She acknowledged him politely then looked away dismissively. _Now go away._

“How's it going?”

“Just fine.” Then she got straight to the point because he wasn't catching her drift, just standing there. “Do I know you?”

“Maybe. If not, I'd sure like you to. Do you go to State? My name's Tyler, what's yours? I–”

Colins, the A.M. on-duty immediately noticed Shaw's lack of focus concerning his brand-new job. “Tyler! Delivery!”

Tyler grimaced, gave a look of regret. “Guess I'd better go... But before I do, you need anything?”

Annabelle turned fully. “As a matter of fact–you can go find the owner of this business for me.”

“The...owner?”

“Yes. Ms. Bradley.”

Shaw pointed a thumb toward the back. “I can get the assistant manager for you right now if you ne–”

“No,” she said, holding a briefcase to indicate an official presence. “I want the _owner_ , not a manager.”

“May I ask, why?” the college sophomore voiced nervously, wondering if he had come on too strong and the young lady was ready to complain to the owner. Not the manager, but the _owner,_ of all people!

 _Because she and I have some fucking to catch up on,_ Tillman thought easily, considering her base needs. But that would certainly raise eyebrows, not to mention, Simone wouldn't be too pleased about that particular disclosure. She could see the anxious look on the male's face so she explained, “Because she and I have some...business to discuss.”

Tyler practically sighed in relief. “Oh, okay. I'll go get her for you.”

“Do that, would you?” Rolling her eyes, Annabelle was finally able to step up to the counter to place an order.

After finding a place at one of the small tables for two in a corner but facing front street traffic, she took a sip of a Chai latté while sending a text message to Simone. She hadn't seen her inside the bakery so she wondered if she had stepped out for an errand. She was tempted to buy a baked good, but wanted to see Simone and find out what her plans were for lunch first before spoiling her appetite. She grinned as she thought lasciviously, _For food anyway..._

Simone shook her head as she eyed one of her new delivery drivers who was telling her that an upset customer was demanding to speak with her right this minute. She sighed in frustration, not yet having responded back to Annabelle's recent message. She left her office, masking her irritation. She paused in mid-step as she saw a familiar shade of shiny, long, brown hair on a woman dressed in business attire. She took in a sharp breath before questioning in disbelief, “ _Anna_ _?_ ”

Slowly turning her head, Tillman saw the incredulous, joyful look on the woman's face across the lobby. Eyes narrowing, the brunette suddenly wondered how she could have stayed away for so long.  


	14. Business Meeting

Simone looked just as lovely as she had in her favorite picture that Annabelle had secretly saved as her profile, with golden hair pulled up into a chignon, exposing a graceful neckline. In contrast to her elegant features, she was dressed in beige cargo pants, a white T-shirt and an apron with her shop logo. She looked utterly adorable in the casual attire.

Tillman rose to her feet, inches above the blonde now as she stood tall in a pair of smart Louboutins.

Annabelle looked the part of a businesswoman conducting a real interview with a black briefcase to match. Dressed in a neat, dark gray skirt, she wore a matching trendy blazer with a crisp, white blouse. The light coloring of the shirt offset the golden-brown skin at her throat and Bradley's mouth went dry. 

“Hello, Simone.” To avoid reaching out and pulling her in, the brunette used her hands to remove the sunglasses from atop her head, placing them on the small tabletop.

Always so formal. Yet those expressive, pretty, sea blue eyes told her everything she needed to know.

“I can't believe...!” Bradley wanted to embrace her, she was so happy. “I can't believe that you're here!”

Annabelle desperately wanted to kiss her in greeting, but decided to maintain their mutual agreement for discretion. “Do you have some time?”

“For you? Of course,” Simone said softly, squeezing a hand in greeting before reluctantly stepping back. She gestured for her guest to sit back down while she went to go grab herself a bottle of Evian. Immediately upon her return to the two-top, she bombarded her with questions: Had she just arrived? Where was she staying? Why was she here?

The brunette answered the last. “I'm here,” she leaned in to whisper. “To see _you_. I've missed you.”

A grin split the blonde's beautiful face. “I'm glad to hear that.” _Ecstatic_ _that you've come here_ _._

“ _Are_ you?” She had wondered, based on the woman's nonchalant attitude about their missed dates.

“Yes. Definitely, Annabelle,” she quickly reassured Tillman in all seriousness. “I've missed you too.”

Then they just sat in Simone's establishment, simply staring at one another in silence, soaking up the lovely vision of the other, after not being able to see or touch one another for more than five weeks.

“Might I suggest, you do something about it?” Annabelle finally offered very softly after they had eaten each other up with their eyes for several silent, sexually charged seconds.

Bradley took a breath inward then outward. “Such as?”

“Such as, take me home.” She leaned back in for emphasis, her pale eyes hungry. “Right _n_ _ow._ ”

Simone laughed. “I'm in the middle of the afternoon rush, Anna.” But she wanted to, how she wanted to! Instead, she gripped her water bottle tightly.

“But...” Unable to help herself, Tillman reached out a hand to stroke the bottle in hand, a finger moving over to then come into casual, discreet contact with the golden skin on the back of a hand. “You're the boss.”

“I am,” the blonde acknowledged. “But I also have to set an example about hard work and–”

“Long hours?” Annabelle cut in with an arched eyebrow.

It was a gesture so sexy from their first meeting months ago, that it took Bradley's breath away.

Tillman leaned over to comment seductively, “But you deserve a break, Simone! So why not take off now? You _really_ need to relax... Let me help you with that. It's been long enough since we were last together, so I want you to go home with me now. Let's go... I want us to fuck until we can't even move. Come on, let me help you relax away from here.” She kept her fingertip stroking the back of Simone's hand so slowly, persuasively. She added low enough for her ears only, “Don't you want to fuck me?”

Simone closed her eyes, wanting to moan at the instant temptation and frustration. “Yes.”

 

 


	15. Two Is Company, Three Is a Crowd

Annabelle stopped caressing the back of Simone's hand so that she could take the free one into her grasp, drawing lazy circles in the palm. “Then tell me that we can go now and I'll make it happen.”

Bradley licked her lips at the low, seductive quality of the brunette's voice, swallowing with difficulty. “I will...see what I can do.” Suddenly remembering that she had a refreshment in hand, she uncapped the bottle and desperately took a healthy swallow of the vital liquid.

“You do that.” Annabelle watched her drink and imagined running her tongue up the slender throat.

“Hi!” Tyler Shaw greeted with enthusiasm, glad to see the dark-haired beauty hadn't left the premises. He was too enthralled to notice that her fingers were touching his boss' hand in a very intimate gesture as he walked up, back from his delivery.

Before he noticed anything, contact was quickly severed when Simone snatched her hand away.

Tillman frowned at the abrupt withdrawal from much needed physical contact and this guy's continued, unwanted, annoying presence. “Yes?” she asked coldly. “Can I help you with something?” But her unfriendly expression and tone of voice belied the polite words.

Tyler noticed and blushed, getting nervous again. “Well, we were talking earlier and I–”

“No, _y_ _ou_ were doing most of the talking, as I recall,” Annabelle pointed out sharply. “I wasn't.”

“Do you two know each other?” the blonde inquired, looking from one to the other. Tyler was a good-looking young man in that college fraternity sort of way. Was this Anna's type if she were to have one?

“ _He_ seems to think that he knows me for some unknown reason,” Annabelle answered coolly, eyes narrowing on the interloper before returning her gaze to the blonde, where it softened. “Or wants to. Anyway, back to our discussion at hand before we were interrupted– _are_ we in agreement about my previous proposal, Ms. Bradley? Can you please make it a reality, with all the talent that you possess?” Annabelle intimated slyly, smiling with that sexy smugness of hers as she leaned back in the chair, crossed her legs. Her skirt rode up a bit to reveal smooth, toned thighs to Simone's view, which was her intention. She placed her hands casually in her lap, waiting.

Bradley debated, glancing in unease at her employee standing before them. _I_ _probably_ _shouldn't..._

Tillman saw the expression on Simone's face that told her she was going to renege on their rendezvous because of this uninvited guest to their private party. No way was she having him spoil this for them!

Simone glanced back at her visitor. Gone was the previous look of playful, seductive enticement. Now the good-looking brunette had a full-blown look of angry determination on her face.

Annabelle was staring at Tyler, wondering why he was still there, letting her annoyance clearly show. She wanted Simone, had come all this way for her. And no horny little bastard was going to block her from fucking her woman. _A_ _nd soon,_ _damn it!_ Although she could somewhat understand the horny part.

Simone was watching Annabelle watch him and saw a small smile cross her attractive features. She realized in that very moment, that more than anything, she wanted this gorgeous female on top or underneath her–loving her any which way. Swallowing, she looked up at her new driver in irritation.

“Tyler, is there something else? Otherwise, I'm sure Colins needs you.” She knew her assistant manager was not impressed by the new driver's work ethic. She would definitely find ways to keep him busy.

As he reluctantly left, Annabelle gave her a pleased smile and commended softly, “Good girl.”


	16. Trader Joe's

Alone once again, she stated in a business-like manner, “Ms. Bradley, you say you have new ideas? I have to be getting back now, so do you think you can walk with me to discuss them for a moment?”

With a silent nod at Annabelle's false innocence, she stood up and walked beside her after the younger woman had retrieved her sunglasses and the briefcase, making Simone wonder what was even in it.

Once they were outside of the bakery, she was afraid the brunette would take her hand in hers, but she did not.

Tillman did however, continue on with stating her desires of the moment by asking her immediately, “How long do you have to stay at work?”

Simone sighed heavily in regret. “For at _least_ another two hours.”

“So, you probably wouldn't be home until well after five.”

“That's right.”

They were walking unhurriedly then halted. Annabelle's borrowed car was parked across the street. A silver Lexus LS model. It had a very clean looking body with shiny tires and pitch-black tinted windows.

“Oh my,” Bradley acknowledged. “What a nice car. And that even looks like government issue tint!”

Tillman glanced over at it as they stood in place on the sidewalk. They were close to each other, but not inappropriately so for two individuals conducting business, as opposed to two lovers wanting to show affection. “It should serve its purpose,” she said cryptically.

“And what might that be?” Simone questioned curiously, glancing back over at the parked vehicle. Any moment now, she expected a federal agent to step out of the driver side wearing a dark suit.  But then again, the car was not black so perhaps not.  

Annabelle slid her a sideways glance. “Come with me now and find out.”

“You know I can't do that.”

“And _I_ can't wait another _three_ hours to be with you,” Tillman countered, their body language not at all betraying them, appearing as if they were speaking of something as mundane as the weather forecast.

“Well, it's not like I can do anything about it, Anna!” the shop owner said, feeling a bit exasperated.

“You can,” Tillman countered, not even bothering to look, but staring across the street out at the bay.

But Bradley glanced over at the dark-haired beauty. “How so?”

“Here's what I need you to do,” Annabelle proposed crisply with a brief glance at the blonde. "I'll be waiting two blocks down for you, in the parking lot of that Trader Joe's. Meet me there in just a few moments.”

Simone's mouth hung open for a second. “You expect me to fuck you in that grocery store parking lot?”

“I expect you to fuck me somewhere, if you won't be home until nearly six,” came Annabelle's reply with calm practicality. “So where will it be? Your office here, Trader Joe's or the AMC movie theater? I'll allow you to choose.”

“Oh, that's quite generous of you.”

“Isn't it?” Tillman then she glanced back over with a sexy grin, glancing down at the blonde's luscious lips. “You know, I really would like a kiss from you right now.” Instead she picked up the briefcase at her feet and slipped on the pair of fashion sunglasses. “But since you can't–I'll settle for the promise that you'll be 'running an errand' in the next fifteen minutes. Then meeting me inside my rental, down at that grocery. All that, to satisfy this burning need I have for you between my legs, in my mouth. Okay, hon'? Okay.”

Without waiting for the blonde to respond, she looked both ways like a good girl before crossing the street, making sure that she sashayed during the stroll, knowing full well that the other woman was watching.

Simone turned and walked back inside the shop. She helped assist with the rush for twenty minutes. Then realizing the time, she called Annabelle to cancel the quick meet and was met with resistance.

“No, come on. I need this,” she implored. “We _both_ do.  And I drove all this way, don't make me wait.” _I don't want to! And once I start in on you, I know you won't be caring much about the_ _afternoon_ _rush or anything else._ _E_ _xcept_ _for_ _the business of you and I._

Simone was torn, feeling all kinds of guilt. For Annabelle to drive all that way, and not being able to spend any real time with her. For wanting to abandon the bakery during one of the busiest times of the day. In fact, she actually wanted to leave all together. But her compromise: spend a little time with her lover now, satisfy her needs temporarily; then finish up with the shop until her presence was no longer, absolutely necessary.

“All right.” Ending the call, she made an excuse to her staff about running the false errand and left.  She saw the luxury vehicle parked off on its own, several spaces down from others at Trader Joe's.

She parked her BMW seven-series two spaces over and approached the passenger side rear door.

When she opened the door cautiously Annabelle said,“Get your sexy ass in here, woman!”

Bradley readily complied, closing the door behind her and sliding close. She froze at the unexpected sight of her lover partially dressed...in _only_ a blouse and brassiere! The woman was otherwise completely naked from the waist down, except for the expensive high heels!

Astonished, Simone could not help but respond in very pleased tones in her mother's native language. “ _Mon Dieu,_ _ç'_ _est vraiment quelque chose!_ _Oh, mon belle fille..._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:  
> “Mon Dieu, ç'est vraiment quelque chose! Oh, mon belle fille... ”  
> My God, what a sight! Oh, my beautiful girl...


	17. A Necessary Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit content

Annabelle smiled to herself briefly, knowing what had been said: that she had so taken her lover by surprise, that it was such a sight to see her undressed like that, how beautiful she thought she was. How the blonde referred to her as  _hers_. She really liked hearing that last reference. 

After making sure she shut and locked the door, Tillman pulled her by the shirt front across the back seat and on top of her, crushing the blonde's mouth to hers. At the moan emitted against her lips, she smiled and parted hers, readily sliding her tongue deep inside. After reacquainting herself thoroughly with her love's mouth and tongue, she broke away to kiss her cheek, her ear, suggesting, “Let's get these off.” Deftly unbuttoning then unzipping Simone's pants, she wiggled them down past her hips, along with the panties. She took the woman's left lobe into her mouth, sucking it gently, all the while massaging, stroking the soft yet firm backside. She wanted to suck, lick and stroke so much more of her, but she did not have enough time for all that she wanted to do to her, to be done by her. In the next few moments, they would only have enough time for a quick release, generate a small, pleasurable orgasm. It was a crime, such a brevity, but it was all they could do at the moment.

She commenced by sliding her right hand directly between her lover's thighs.

She was rewarded with a drawn out moan, and the blonde began moving against her hand slowly.  

Tillman enjoyed the thrust and retreat, flux and flow and she eagerly latched onto the exposed throat, licking and sucking the entire time her lover took her enjoyment. After a few moments the brunette increased the knowledgeable twisting and scissoring, the curling of fingers, the grinding of the heel of a hand down onto a sensitive nub of flesh until she felt the blonde's shuddering release.

After several moments of feeling her lover's heart rate return to normal, she slowly licked the salty moisture from her flesh.

To facilitate her own pleasure, she reversed them so that she was straddling Simone's lap. Spreading her thighs, she stared down into the blonde's lovely face. “So beautiful,” she murmured, capturing Simone's chin with her left hand. She angled her head to kiss her deeply, at the same time pushing down the cups of her own brassiere, reaching for the blonde's left hand. Stroking her tongue deep into the warm, sweet mouth again, she held the woman's hand to her chest, making her stroke and squeeze her right breast while they kissed.

But Simone did not need any type of forced encouragement, she was already there. Right there with the brunette in what ever she wanted to do, whatever she wanted done. 

Groaning into the mouth beneath hers, Annabelle sought contact with Simone's own breasts, sliding her hands under the hem of the T-shirt and bra.

It was Bradley who moaned next as she felt her cup and squeeze her breasts, thumbs gliding across the taut peaks. It made her want to feel hers in her mouth and she dropped her hands, leaning forward.

One hand trapped beneath the T-shirt, the other hand sliding to the nape of her neck, Tillman looked down as the blonde's head lowered against her. She sighed in pleasure as lips wrapped around her erect nipple, warm tongue laving it as if savoring the taste. She liked the feel of that but needed more. Removing her hand from Simone's chest, she guided one of her hands in between her parted legs. “Ah!” she gasped immediately at the wonderful feel of fingers sliding directly into her soaked cavity. “Oh, _y_ _es_...” Even as her lover added a third digit and began thrusting steadily into her welcoming depths, Annabelle rose up on her knees only to immediately lower herself back down onto the hand planted between her legs, the knowing fingers sinking deeply into her core. “Ah, _baby_ ,” she moaned, impatient in her desperate need as she eagerly began to ride Simone's stiff digits in a demanding, pounding rhythm. Clutching her shoulders, Annabelle leaned back slightly to gain more purchase as she was the recipient of the most delicious friction. “You make me feel so good. Do you know that?” she breathed, leaning forward to take her mouth in another lengthy, open-mouthed kiss. 

The two lovers maintained the rhythmic pace for several moments until the brunette's body trembled, stiffened then shuddered in a silent, drawn-out release.

Kissing her gently on the lips as she recovered, Simone leaned back in the seat, stroking her hair.

After a few moments, Tillman was able to lift her head from the blonde's shoulder and began kissing her throat. But once again needing more from her love and wanting to return her generosity, she quickly lifted the T-shirt off that the blonde wore, undid her brassiere. Leaning down, she took a pink nipple into her mouth, suckling eagerly. Had they been in bed, she would have taken her time, had the woman squirming for mercy with the talents of her tongue but unfortunately, time was of the essence today.

Eyes closed, Simone sat back and enjoyed the sensations evoked by the feel, the sound of a steady suction of Annabelle's lips at her chest, her long, soft hair brushing her torso. But her eyes snapped open as she felt the brunette take her round flesh deeper into her mouth, while fingers found and probed her pulsing flesh. With a surprised gasp, her hips abruptly lifted up off the seat in automatic reflex due to three pleasurable sensations occurring simultaneously: the hard draw upon Bradley's left breast captured into a hot cavern and treated to an undulating tongue; the heightened pleasure bordering on tortuous as fingers of the younger woman's left hand lightly but continuously pinched and twisted the pert nipple of the right breast; and finally, when two then three fingers pushed all the way in, began pumping repeatedly. Moments later, she could not help but cry out when Annabelle's thumb landed directly onto her most sensitive nub, causing her to buck her hips wildly. 

Tillman loved the reaction–the cry of pleasure against her mouth with which she quieted by another deep French-kiss. The sudden display of strength as she had lifted her lower half in reaction to what was being done to her body had absolutely delighted the brunette. Then that sexy, low moan of pleasure as she sank back down while Annabelle kept her fingers inside her, feeling the grip on them ease while she continuously fed from her lips. She loved all of it. 

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

“Thank you again, Ms. Bradley,” Annabelle said in her business-like tone as she lazily caressed her lover. “For such a delightful session.”

Glancing up, Simone smiled. “It was a pleasure, Miss Tillman.”

“Indeed.” Reluctantly, Annabelle began getting dressed.  

“May I assume that all was to your satisfaction?”

“Quite. I was most impressed with your skills in certain areas as of late.”

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“Perhaps, during our next meeting?”

“You need to give it some thought, is that it?”

“I believe I may need a repeat performance to ascertain the extent of your expertise.”

“Would it be too much trouble to ask you to provide a future reference, recommend my services?”

“Actually, I was considering an exclusive contract... If you care to make another appointment to discuss?”

Ecstatic, Simone tried not to smile. “I look forward to further discussions on the matter.”

“As do I.” Fully dressed now, Annabelle leaned forward.

Simone readily met her half-way and placed a loving kiss on the pink lips.

As always, Tillman wanted more. She tasted savory lips, the interior for a moment. “Ah, Ms. Bradley. You seem to have developed yourself a product that will always be in high demand. Congratulations.”

Bradley smiled. “Thank you, Miss Tillman. You are too kind.”

“I merely speak the truth.” With a thoughtful look on her face, she added, “Answer me something, Simone.”

“Anything,” Bradley promised, kissing the brunette's cheek gently.

“Why did you act like... It didn't mean anything that we weren't seeing each other lately?”

“I just thought...” She took a deep breath. “I thought that you were somehow trying to end things and I wanted to let you do what you need–”

Tillman cut in immediately. “ _No._ ” She pressed a hard kiss to Simone's mouth.  Then she softened it to match the gentle tone of her voice.  "No."   _Never._

 


	18. Homecoming

"It's been over half an hour... I've got to get back now," Bradley announced with regret.

Watching her lover straighten her clothes, Tillman tossed her a smile. "Make it up to me... How long again before you can leave the bakery?"  

"A couple of hours."

"Then I'll look for you to be home around six."

"I will be. I'll text you my address and gate code." She slipped a hand into a side pocket and withdrew it. "Here's a spare key."

Annabelle raised an eyebrow, looking down at the piece of metal in her palm. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Anna," Simone began, reaching out with her other hand to caress the brunette's soft cheek. "We've been seeing each other for months now. Don't you think it's time we got to know each other better?"

"You mean, outside of the bedroom? Not a bad idea idea at all, in my opinion. But what I'm saying is, how can you trust me enough not to rob you blind while in your home?"

"Anna, you have your own money. Just look at this car you're driving."

"Maybe it's a rental."

"I doubt that."

Tillman didn't say anything more, although it wasn't hers _or_ a rental. "Okay," she acquiesced, taking the key and leaning in for a kiss. She made it soft, tender and full of unspoken, sweet promises, a contrast to the quick and vigorous activity they had been engaged in only ten minutes prior. "See you soon, sweetie."

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Watching television in Simone's condo, Annabelle read the text message on her cell-phone and smiled. 

_SCB (5:38pm): On my way_

_Anna (5:38pm): ETA?_

_SCB (5:40pm): 30_

_Anna (5:40pm): Hurry, baby!!!_

Reading the last message, Bradley swallowed a sudden lump in her throat.

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

"Anna?” Simone had the impulse to call out, _Honey, I'm home!_ but refrained and instead, searched for her guest as she set a bag of items from the bakery down onto the island in the center of the extensive kitchen.

“Anna!” Still receiving no answer, she went searching throughout her three-bedroom condominium.

She smiled as she found her lover where she had hoped, in the master bedroom. “Hi,” she greeted softly.

“Hello, yourself.” Sea blue eyes heavily hooded, the brunette watched the blonde as she laid in her bed, smooth, golden-brown skin on display as she was completely naked, the duvet pulled down. Slowly licking her lips, Tillman announced, “You're wearing way too many clothes.”

“I can rectify that,” Bradley replied, slowly taking off the work T-shirt that she was wearing. Knowing she smelled like the bakery, she paused. "Actually, I need to take a shower first."  

Tillman lifted up on her elbows. "Join you?"

Bradley shook her head, wanting her in that soft bed.  "No, stay.  I'll only be a few moments."

"Okay, but you've got five. Not ten minutes sweetheart, _five._ "

"I'll be really quick," the blonde promised, turning.  

“Hurry,” Annabelle urged the retreating figure. "I need you."  

“Okay,” Simone agreed, rushing to remove the rest of her clothes.  She put her hair up then took the fastest shower in history, scrubbing necessary regions with hot, soapy water and a shower puff before hurrying to towel herself dry.  

"Simone..."  

"I'm here darling," she cooed, climbing up onto the bed. She kissed her way up the delectable body before settling her form close to Annabelle's.

Readily accepting the other body, Tillman slid both of her hands down her love's lower back to stroke her buttocks. Parting her legs wider, she lifted her hips.

Simone gasped against the pleasurable movement, wanting to drown in the look, the feel of Annabelle.

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Simone looked over at the other woman sleeping soundly. She smiled gently at the resting figure and careful not to wake her, slipped on a robe and left to go to the kitchen. She had brought home a loaf of fresh sandwich bread. She was in the process of making chicken salad when Annabelle appeared.

“Have a good nap?”

“I did.” The brunette peered over the counter. “What are you making?”

“Chicken salad sandwiches. Unless you'd like something else?”

“No,” Tillman answered, sitting at the breakfast bar to watch. “That's fine.”

After they had eaten their meal, Simone was dressed and sitting on the sofa when Annabelle walked over.

She down next to her lover, took her in her arms, kissing her shoulder, her throat.

Before she forgot what she wanted to do, Bradley started to remove herself from the embrace.

“What?” Annabelle protested as she leaned away.

“Hold on.” Simone rose from her arms and retrieved the spare key from the coffeetable and held it out. “Here, why don't you keep this.”

Tillman stared at the piece of metal, wanting it and what it symbolized so very badly. Yet she did not make a motion to take it, but instead looked into her lover's vivid blue eyes. “Why?” she rasped.

“ _Why?_ ” Bradley scoffed in disbelief. “Why do people give each other house keys?” She looked over at her in sudden realization. “Oh. You don't want it...” _Bradley, you're such a fool! A damn fool!_

Annabelle could see the profound hurt and disappointment on her face and hated being the cause. She immediately wanted to reassure her. “No! That's not it at all!”

But Simone was already in full retreat mode. “No, that's okay. I shouldn't have pressured you.”

“But I don't feel pressured at all by you,” Tillman said, trying to convince her. “I, I...”

Bradley stepped close, searching her eyes earnestly. “What, Anna?”

“I know I don't deserve someone like you, but I want to! I want us together, I do, I just–” 

“What?! You don't _deserve_...? What do you mean by that, Anna? You deserve everything!”

“No I don't. Not you, not anything good–”

“Don't you dare talk like that!”

“Simone, I'm just a whore,” Annabelle stated bluntly. “And I don't want you and your wonderful reputation tainted by what I do, by anything that I have done.”

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Outside on the balcony, Annabelle decided to share more. It was an uncomfortable subject, her background, and she feared the reaction, but she wanted to let Simone know everything. Had to. She wanted absolutely no secrets between them. Taking a healthy swallow of Merlot, she said quietly, “I ran away when I was sixteen, seventeen years old.”

Looking up at her lover's serious expression across the small table, Bradley's question was equally as quiet. “Why?”

“Pressure to uphold certain standards at home and at school. The wrong set of peers influencing me. And especially, my sexual preference.”

She went on to explain how she had come from a very privileged, affluent family from the west coast, but she had been raised in the Las Vegas area. How she had been extremely neglected but under so much pressure to be perfect as a young girl, as a teenager. She found the usual mental escape via drugs and alcohol. But eventually found a physical one without committing suicide or having to worry about a life on the streets. She managed survival with the calculated use of a very sensual, feminine form. But only to privileged clientele, who could afford to pay the price she demanded.

She was also able to dictate the terms as a soft dominatrix. She used that term, because she was not into hardcore, did not cause any serious physical injury. She might slap them around a bit, use whips or candles, but she had never crossed the line over to more serious injury, despite what some clients seemed to want and enjoy.

When probed for more details about her parents, her response was negative.

“They weren't real parents to me,” Tillman concluded bitterly. “Just some fuck-ups with a lot of money who only cared about what their privileged society thought, so that they could boast to their so-called friends any accomplishments I may have made. They even sent me away to boarding school so that they wouldn't have to parent me. I'll _never_ do that to my child.” Despite all the time that had passed, she found herself blinking back impending tears.

“Are you an only child?” Bradley asked quickly, trying to distract her.

Annabelle stared out into the night. “Yes, as far as I know.” She never intended to disclose that her mother had been an actual U.S. senator for the state. Maybe she would never have to tell it, considering the former politician was retired and any media coverage and publicity was now at an all time low.  

Simone knew the gratitude to a higher power was silently added for that fate, with an upbringing lacking so much love.  

Annabelle stared over at her, thick, dark eyelashes moist from unshed tears. “Are _you_ an only child?”

“Yes.”

Tillman suddenly stared intently. “Do you want children?”

Simone paused also. “Never really thought about it lately, so busy.”

“But _do_ you, Simone?”

Her response seemed important to her. Bradley answered seriously. “I wouldn't mind at all. Do _you_?”

Satisfied, Tillman resumed sipping her wine. “At least one.” She looked over at the blonde again and imagined those blue eyes in her daughter or son's face. Her eyes slowly traveled over the features. She wanted her children to come from this woman's body. But if not, she would be happy to carry them to term, especially if they could utilize Simone's egg cells.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Annabelle is not underaged in this fanfic, I decided to retire the senator.


	19. A Heartfelt Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone asks something of Annabelle.

The next two days, Simone took off work to be with Annabelle, as had been their custom when meeting up on the weekends.  But instead of spending their entire time in a hotel bed and consuming room service fare, time was spent in Simone's home enjoying picturesque, outdoor views; lounging around and making use of the community swimming pool; cooking together or Annabelle simply sipping wine while admiring the blonde's grilling techniques.

All too soon, the forty-eight hour period drew to a close.

“I have to go pack for my flight. I need to leave for the airport in,” Annabelle announced Sunday afternoon, checking the time on her cell-phone. “Three hours.” She had already told Simone of a meeting she had back in Florida the next day.  

“All right,” Simone said, looking on with regret. “But before you go, I need to talk to you.”

Tillman nodded.  “I'll be back down in less than half an hour.”

“Okay.”

Twenty minutes later, the dark-haired woman returned, descending the stairs. She walked over to find the blonde pacing back and forth across the livingroom floor.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Annabelle sat down, resting a hand along the back of the sofa in a totally relaxed state and crossing her legs. She was at the point where she hated leaving the blonde. Every time she visited the Bay Area, she found herself utterly fulfilled just being in her arms, in her presence. So her mind was open to her lover's thoughts and ideas.  

Simone stared down at the younger woman dressed in a milk-chocolate skirt and rose blouse. She looked so pretty, confident, full of leashed energy yet  _content_. That was the only way she could describe it.  She could not believe that this gorgeous female was in her life! She wanted so much more from her... Would she get it?  Dare she even hope to?  Blowing out a breath, practically wringing her hands, she voiced a desire she had wanted for quite some time.  “Annabelle, I want you to give it up.”

“What?”  Annabelle's head snapped up. “Give what up?” But instantly, she knew exactly what the other woman was referring to.   

“You know, your lifestyle.” Bradley stopped pacing to sit down beside her. “I want you to give it up.”

“Why should I?” Tillman asked curiously. “When my regulars compensate me so generously?”

“Because I want you to do something different with your life...”

“Something _worthwhile,_ ” Annabelle scoffed. “Like what?”

“You could go to school, earn a degree. I'm sure you have the mon–”

Tillman arched an elegant eyebrow. “And if I didn't it?”

“There's funding out there. Or, I could help.”

“No, no way.”

Bradley's face fell. “No, you won't even consider it?”

“No, I don't want any financial help from you.”

Simone's expression then turned hopeful. “So does that mean you'll do it? You _will_ give it up?”

“For you? You want me to give it up for _you_ , don't you Simone?” 

“For yourself, Anna,” Bradley countered quietly. She stood up, needing distance.

But Tillman followed, stepping close. “And for you. Admit it,” she pressed, needing to hear it.

Licking her lips, the blonde then proposed, “If I wanted you to do it for me... Would you really?”

“Are you seriously asking that of me, Simone?  To give it all up for you, just like that.”

Bradley was almost afraid to answer, afraid of the woman's reaction. Would Annabelle sneer at her, laugh derisively? But she had already opened the door and now it was time to venture a step forward. “Yes. I am.”

Annabelle closed her eyes against the beautiful, golden face before her. She had never known anyone so kind and generous.  No one so loving and so supportive in her entire life.  Not to mention, the most sensuous being she had ever encountered in her six years of dispensing false affection and sometimes even brutal, carnal knowledge.

The first time she had laid eyes on Simone, she had targeted her as a quick payday.  Yes, she had also desired her physically, but thought that they would just have a little fun for the one night and be done. Now she realized, that she wanted, absolutely needed this particular woman in her life and would do whatever it took to get her and keep her.  She was long past tired of letting others she did not want, use her body for their pleasure. Or touching others she did not...  _love_.

“Then I'll do it.” She slowly opened her eyes, staring over at Simone with that clear, green-blue gaze that told her that she had made her decision and was confident about it. “I'll do it for you...  _and_ for me. Because Simone, I've been thinking about this, imagining the idea of _us_ for a quite a while.  So yes I'll do it. You're deep within me.” Ignoring the blonde's shocked look of disbelief, Annabelle pulled her toward her for a tender kiss.

With a small cry of elation, Simone hugged Annabelle to her, gathering her up in a tight hold, never wanting to let her go. “Thank you, Annabelle Tillman!” she whispered fiercely against her ear then repeatedly kissed her all over her face. “Thank you.” _I love you._

Tillman held the older woman even tighter, absorbing the joyous reaction.

 

 


	20. A Promised Retirement

A week after returning to Florida, Annabelle sat down at the dining table, staring across at her former business partner. “I'm leaving,” she announced abruptly.

“Going where?” Kat asked dismissively as she calculated figures, not even bothering to look up. “Island hopping, or off to Europe again?”

“No. Let me clarify–I'm leaving this _situation_ ,” she stressed and finally watched the other's head raise.

“You're what? As in, leaving the business? Oh no you're not.” The raven-haired woman resumed writing.

“Oh yes, I _am_.”

Kat finally stopped what she was doing. “Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that? And if you think you're going to steal any of my girls awa–”

“I'm not interested in your business, period.” Tillman bestowed a rueful smile, slowly shook her head. “I just finally fell in love and they'd rather I not earn a living this way anymore.” She smiled again at the thought of the woman who had her heart. Not just a part of it. The whole damn thing.

“Fell in _love_? I say _f_ _uck_ any man who wants to come between you and your hard-earned money!” the other woman snarled viciously. “Who is it, that Park Avenue prick? You can do so much better, Belle.”

“I can,” Annabelle said softly, envisioning the natural beauty of one Simone Bradley. “And, I am. There's nothing you can say that will come between me and what my love wants.”  

“How about, _money_ ,” Kat bit out cynically. “You're making good money and can make plenty more of it for years to come!”

“I've made enough,” Annabelle replied calmly, standing up. Now that she had finally made the decision, it felt so right. She felt free. She refused to be tied anymore to Kat's greedy aspirations.

“Well, I haven't,” Kat said, staring up at her stonily.

Tillman scoffed. “Off me, you have.”

“Bitch!”

“Right back at ya,” Tillman responded saucily.

But Kat wouldn't give up. Watching her partner and top performer leave was like watching money getting flushed down the toilet, which then became clogged, backed up–a disaster in the making. “You won't give it up,” Kat sneered. “All that easy money to be had? You just _can't_.”

“I can, and I will,” Annabelle countered, walking upstairs to pick up the very last of her belongings. She had moved most out days ago, in Kat's absence.

In a sudden panic, the other woman followed her. “But you can't be serious!”

“Oh, but I am.”

“You do this,” the madam threatened in desperation. “And I'll be sure to leak that your precious new beau has been buying services from a high-priced hooker!”

“But he hasn't,” Tillman replied matter-of-factly, not bothering to correct the gender, in fact, using the misinformation to further protect Simone. “Because all this time, I've been giving it to him for free. I've never even charged him a cent. _Not once._ ” She added tauntingly, “He was just too good in bed for me to allow myself to do that. The sex was so fantastic, it was as if, I should have been paying _him_.”

“You dumb biiiiitch!” Kat screeched, absolutely livid. She proceeded to curse her out for the deception and loss of funds.

Annabelle tuned her out, and patiently waited while she ranted, until she ran completely out of steam. Once she was quiet, Tillman had her say, reminding her former employer of a few choice clients she had personal, detailed, information on if she did not release her from her 'partnership'.

After that, Kat did have much to say and begrudgingly allowed her to remove all personal items from the residence that had served as her sole place of employment for the last few years.

Since she had met Simone, Annabelle had secretly acquired a short lease on a two-bedroom apartment in California, in Santa Clara County, a fifteen minute drive from where her lover lived. It wasn't as elaborate as Simone's residential area, but it was very nice and only temporary anyway. The blonde had hinted at her moving in or them finding a place together, but Tillman had not wanted to proceed with any definite plans until she had been sure of Simone's feelings.

Annabelle left for Miami International.

She had no trepidations whatsoever about leaving Kat or abandoning the business. Although she was not a millionaire, she was close to it due to her sound investments and frugal spending on housing. It was true that she spent lavishly on clothing, hair, health and make-up. But the clients had liked to supply her with expensive accessories to her wardrobe. Had even fought amongst themselves to do so. The gifts would stop now, but it was well worth it and she had a plenitude of them. She had the means to acquire her own if necessary, although she was now preferring a more simple existence.

She knew her regular clients would be upset to see her go, but she was so fucking tired of having sex with people she did not want or love for money. The belittling mistreatment she was encouraged to dispense had begun to take a toll as well, making her feel more and more desensitized. 

After her week-long fling with Simone had ended, whenever she had thoughts of her, the feelings that they had shared had always brought positive emotions to the forefront as opposed to the negativity she always felt after the depraved acts she had committed on very willing participants.

She had found herself wanting to be in the Bay Area to be close to her love. _Love,_ she chuckled to herself. Plenty of men had desperately confessed the emotion for her in the throes of their passion, yet Tillman had remained emotionally detached, untouched by their sentiments. She had never felt anything for anyone.

Ever.

Until she had walked into an upscale hotel bar and found herself stunned by the good looks of a certain blonde. A woman so attractive to her, that she had placed herself in unknown territory by propositioning her and hoping anxiously that she would be taken up on the lustful proposal.

 _Beloved._ She relished the foreign label for the woman who had stolen her heart, captured her soul. How she craved her presence now, to be able to kiss those soft lips, hold her body close. She closed her eyes, reclined in her airplane seat. _Just a few more hours and I'll be with you, never to leave again._

 


	21. A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: physical violence

Annabelle had returned.   

But Simone was not happy.  Because within weeks of making a promise to her, she was now overhearing Annabelle's quiet conversation in her living room and realizing that she was actually debating on seeing one of her clients while she was in town to visit _her._

Simone saw red. But she did not confront her about the traitorous behavior, not wanting to get into an all-out screaming match with the other woman right before leaving for work.  She knew that if she resorted to such conduct, she would not be able to deal pleasantly with her customers or employees at all that Saturday. Despite previous plans, she left the condominium immediately.

All morning long Bradley ignored calls and text messages to her cell, only answering business-related ones.  So it was only a matter of time before Tillman arrived at her place of business, highly aggravated because they were supposed to spend the entire weekend together, whenever she was in town.  

Simone wasn't in much of a better mood by then, having snapped at employees throughout the morning for the most minor of business infractions that normally, would not have bothered her in the least. With an irritated sigh, Simone checked the latest text message.  

Anna (11:03am): WHY aren't you answering? Come outside or I'm coming in! RIGHT NOW

 _Damn it,_ _I_ _really_ _don't need this_ _right now!_ Locking her phone with a grit of her teeth, Simone barked at one of her GM's that she was leaving for the day and for her not to contact her about any trivial matters whatsoever, that it had better be an emergency if she did!

The weekend staff as a whole breathed a collective sigh of utter relief after the dissatisfied owner exited. Most had never seen this side of her personality before. They were accustomed to their boss having such a sunny disposition, which was the reason half of them chose to work there. Not that day!

Tillman was waiting for Bradley outside the private entrance inside her vehicle, engine idling.

Simone slid into the luxury sedan. Staring straight ahead she demanded, “Why are you here?”

Annabelle quirked an elegant eyebrow at the frosty reception, staring over at her. “Why do you _think_? What's your problem today?"

Immediately, Bradley was on the defensive.  "What do you mean by that?" 

“I _mean_ , why'd you leave this morning without even telling me good-bye? And why haven't you bothered to respond back to any of the messages I've left for you?”

“Annabelle, I'd like you to leave, okay? I've got a lot of work to do and I'm really not in the mood.” She reached for the door handle to exit. She wasn't going back to work but the brunette did not have to know that. She'd just step inside the building until she had gone.     

“Hey!” Tillman replied with a frown, quickly grabbing her arm to restrain her. She was rarely called by her given name so she could tell something was off. “I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on with you.”

Feeling angry, jealous and extremely disappointed, Simone finally looked over at the brunette with a shake of her head. She had wanted much more than what the other was apparently willing to give. She was so beautiful, Simone's heart ached. But better to end it now, before it was too late. “I can't handle it. I just can't handle what you do anymore, so this is over.”

Those words had too much finality in them for Annabelle Tillman's liking–she, a fighter and survivor. It hurt, the sudden raw feeling of pain in her chest, in her heart. She glared at the blonde as she bit out, “Oh, really? Is that so? You can't handle 'what I do' anymore? And yet, it hasn't been bothering you one bit, whenever I use those same skills to seriously eat you out or fuck you hard from behind with a strap–”

“Keep your damn voice down!” Simone hissed, mortified. What if one of her employees had heard? Such candid details of a sex life with her as one of the parties involved. She quickly looked over the parking lot, along the side of the building to see if anyone happened to be nearby. Thankfully, they were alone and all the car windows were up.  

In response, Tillman suddenly shifted the vehicle into drive, tearing out of the parking lot, onto the main street. Heading west on Foster City Boulevard, she then cut a sharp turn north to jump onto 92, accelerating.

“Annabelle!” Simone yelled angrily. “I don't have time for this shit right now, I need to go _back_!”

“Make the time.” Annabelle shot her a dark look, vowing as she drove, “You are going to talk to me so that I can find out what the _fuck_ your problem is!”

Bradley sat, fuming in silence. She noticed the direction in which the woman was driving and said, “No, don't you dare go over that bridge!” 

“Are you going to start talking to me, if I don't?” She would get on the San Mateo-Hayward if she had to, cross all the way over to Hayward if that was what it would take to get Simone to open up to her. She slowed the smooth driving vehicle down, pulled over into a vacant parking lot just before they reached the bridge to cross San Francisco Bay. 

Sitting in the parked car, they both played the silent game for several tension-filled moments. 

Annabelle was watching her closely while Simone stared out the passenger-side window.   

“Are you going to talk to me?” Tillman finally voiced quietly.

“That was crude and cruel of you,” came Bradley's short, strained reply.

“What?”

“Bringing up what we do in bed like that! Would you want that done to you, thrown in your face?” 

“Probably not.” She shrugged. “But at least it would be the truth, wouldn't it?” Tillman reached out to capture the other woman's chin in her hand, forcing her to face her. “ _I_ am not ashamed of what I feel for you. What I like about and want from you. But you can't say the same, can you, Simone?”

“I told you,” Bradley said rawly, trying to keep her composure as she stared blindly past Tillman's head. “I can't take it anymore.” She wanted to weep. Not twenty-four hours ago, they had been making love. Then this morning she heard Annabelle say that she would consider meeting a client later on in the day during their time!

“Oh, you can take _plenty_ more,” Tillman reminded her without qualm. “I'm willing to bet on that.” 

Angry at the callous, selfish attitude, she snatched her face out of the other woman's grasp. “Take me back.”

“No.” Annabelle's beautiful face was now a predatory mask. “I don't think so, sweetheart.” 

Bradley forced herself to say, “But I don't want you, I don't want this any longer. Don't you get that?”

“Hmm, really?” The younger woman carefully studied her lover's face. The blonde was trying to avoid all eye contact, but Tillman had glimpsed a sadness, some sort of disappointment that was harbored within the depths of her beautiful, crystal-blue eyes. Annabelle felt she had to break through the barrier, whether by force or finesse. “Well that's too bad if that's the case. Because _I_ still want _you_.”

Bradley treated her to a scathing look, questioned scornfully, “And you always get what you want, do you?”

Tillman's nonchalant response merely incensed the blonde further. “For the most part, yes.”

Curious, Simone demanded, “Why me?” 

“Because we're evenly matched.” She did not add the 'in bed' part since she knew that was implied.

“Well I'm sorry, but you can't have me or this 'arrangement' anymore,” Bradley quickly told the lie.

Tillman laughed outright. “You actually believe that we're through? That you can end it with me? No. _Never_.”

The sheer arrogance of the declaration enraged Simone. “Egotistical bitch,” she ground out. “I want _nothing_ more to do with you! Do you hear me? Now let me out of this goddamn car!” She tried to unlock the passenger door but was unable, as if there were some type of lock mechanism activated.  

“But I'm _your_ bitch, isn't that right?” Annabelle suddenly grabbed her by the back of her head, slipping her fingers into strands to hold her firmly in place. “No one knows how to fuck you like I do, do they? And no one ever will.”

“Let me _go_ , damn you,” Bradley ordered through clenched teeth furious at her sudden vulnerability. With surprising speed and accuracy, she caught Tillman on the side of the face with a solid, open palm.

“No!” Tillman shook off the pain of the slap, holding tight. “You're _mine_ ,” she muttered, head swooping down to blindly capture lips. She pressed her mouth hard against the blonde's, plying her lips apart. Thrusting her tongue deeply into the warm, sweet interior, she had her way with her, tasting again and again. She ended the kiss abruptly, only so that they both could breathe. “I am yours and you are mine. Do you hear me?” She stared deeply into Simone's eyes before dropping her gaze to the rosy lips close to hers. “ _Mine_.”

“No,” Bradley protested weakly, breathing hard. “You don't own me.”

“Yes, I do,” Annabelle hissed, quickly lowering her head again. “And I belong to you as well.  Come here.”

 _Just onc_ _e_ _more_ _, then we_ _'_ _re through,_ Simone thought in despair, in self-disgust. Hungrily she met the brunette's deeply thrusting tongue stroke for stroke, angling her head as she felt a hand slide beneath her shirt to caress a breast. _Just one more time,_ she said to herself with a groan, feeling a hand hurriedly guide her right one inside unzipped dress trousers before eagerly returning to seek her aroused flesh.

She whimpered against Annabelle's mouth as the woman slowly penetrated her also.  

“No one can fuck you like I do,” Tillman declared arrogantly against her lips, licking the exterior in a slow, circumferencing fashion before thrusting her tongue inside again as one, then two of her fingers delved into Simone's wet heat deeply. She loved the feel of her slick flesh, surrounding her fingers. Loved the fact that she was giving her woman sexual pleasure. Releasing her lips, Annabelle leaned her face into her throat and went to work. With a final curl of her fingers, she pressed her thumb home. She held the position, kept working her hand below until she felt Simone's body stiffen then shudder against hers. The sigh of fulfillment against her neck was the most lovely, rewarding sound. She did not want to remove her hand from between her lover's legs, wanting, needing the connection with her to never cease.

So focused on Simone's pleasure, she almost forget that her lover was lightly, gently stroking her own flesh. With a gradual lift of her hips, she took more of her into her body and began a steady, rocking rhythm to accept and receive. Moments later, with a low groan, she ground to a halt. After a few moments of rest, she lifted her head to look at Bradley. “I want more,” the younger woman declared, indicating with her head. “Let's get in back.”

Slowly opening her eyes, Simone locked her gaze onto her dark-haired love. She stared deeply into the woman's blue-green eyes. She thought she saw a fleeting look of vulnerability in the beautiful orbs but must have been mistaken. She wanted to hold her in her arms forever so badly, that she felt like crying.

After a slight hesitation, the blonde climbed back to the rear seats with the brunette following.

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Afterward, they lay together, Annabelle within Simone's embrace.

Slowly stroking her fingers down the blonde's arm, she said, “So, was that our first fight?”

“I guess.”

“Hmm, make-up sex.” Twisting, the brunette kissed the underside of her lover's jaw. “I like it.”

Bradley looked down with extreme regret, at the angry, red imprint on her lover's face from the slap earlier.  It was fading, but still it was a painful reminder. “Well I didn't like that fight, especially the physical part.”

“Neither did I,” Tillman admitted quietly, feeling quite ashamed of grabbing her by the hair. Why had she done it? Out of frustration. Out of the need to dominate any sexual situation she was involved in. But mainly, she realized, out of fear. Fear of losing the one thing, the one person in all the whole world she felt a genuine connection to. She could not lose her. She _would_ not. Plenty of fish in the sea? Not for her.

“And it won't happen again, will it?” Annabelle had never grabbed her hair in the throes of passion before and she realized that she had been highly frustated with Simone's repeated attempts to end their arrangement when she had done it. 

“No, it will not.”

“I won't ever hit you again. I'm sorry. I don't ever want us coming to physical blows.”

“But how I enjoy making up with you.”  _I love you so much,_ _Simone Bradley_ _._

Simone stared back, not knowing that those vivid blue eyes of hers were silently relaying equal emotion.  

Annabelle leaned up and kissed her with a tenderness that spoke more than words.  “What you were upset about before... You don't have to worry about it. Not anymore.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I'm not doing _that_ anymore.”

Simone sat up, causing Annabelle to adjust her position.  “What? Explain.”  She wanted the words.  She would not assume anything.  

Annabelle leaned forward, sea blue eyes locking with deep ocean blue. “I'm not seeing any clients anymore in a physical capacity. Didn't I already tell you that?”

With a cry, Simone launched herself forward, hugging the younger woman to her. “Is that really true?”

“It is. And has been, for some time now.”

“Oh, Anna! I'm so happy to hear that.”

“ _Are_ you?”

“Yes.” She was truly relieved beyond measure. For both their sakes, their well-being.  

“Then never leave me, Simone. Never _threaten_ to,” she stressed. “Understand?”

“Yes, Annabelle,” Bradley promised quietly.

“Don't ever tell me again that it's over between us.” Tillman turned in her arms, leaning her body close. “Because it can never be over between us.”

“All right.” _My love,_ she added silently. 

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Returning to work on Monday and feeling quite a bit more reasonable, Simone almost apologized to the staff then stopped herself. She didn't snap their heads off on a regular basis and decided to chalk it up to having a bad day at work, just like anyone else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain descriptions of locations may not be accurate. So forgive me, I was winging it. I tried to make this chapter longer, because my final ones for ITST are taking a bit more time than expected so please have patience! :)


	22. Simone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally something! So sorry for the delay but life happens, including writer's block. Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm working on the next one. Thanks for sticking with my fanfic!

_‘Don't ever tell me again that it's over between us…because it can never be over between us.'_

With a soft sigh, Simone took a sip from a cup of hot herbal tea in hand, walking out onto the balcony of her home, leaning against the ledge, looking out as she thought long and hard about Annabelle’s gravely spoken words from days before. _She’s so young, to feel so much,_ was the blonde’s initial thought. But then she thought how the younger woman was mature beyond her years based on experiences in life.  That her sharp intelligence had given her such good sense and judgment to survive on her own, without relying on anyone else.

But how Simone wanted to change that.  

Standing there, taking in the cool breeze of the evening and the picturesque scenery before her, Bradley felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. To her, it had been sheer luck that Annabelle Tillman seemed to feel as strongly about her as she did about the younger woman.

Reflecting back, she realized that in the past year of meeting with her, getting to know her, Simone had never felt such an emotional attachment toward anyone before in her life, with the exception of a lost love, years ago.

Upon her return from the Miami conference, when she first suspected that she felt something for the brunette, Simone had dismissed it. She had categorized it as just a new, exciting experience, even if it were a deliciously salacious one. Had she explored her newfound feelings early on, she would have realized that there was more to it than their repeated, physical connections. When she finally did realize that sentiments were genuine–at least on her part–she had panicked. 

But had she really had a choice in the matter of falling in love again?  

Smiling with a shake of her head, Bradley set down cup in saucer, reaching for her smartphone to make the next connection. 


	23. Annabelle

Annabelle took a look down at her cell and smiled softly when she saw who was calling her. “Hey love,” she greeted the blonde.  

_“Hi sweetheart. I was wondering if you’d like some dinner? Or do you have plans already?”_

“No plans for dinner, just dessert,” quipped the brunette saucily.  

Bradley chuckled. _“Of course. Where would you like to go? I can make reservations.”_

“ _Non. Chez toi,_ ” replied Tillman.

_“My place? Okay.”_

Annabelle didn’t suggest they have their meal at her own place because she hadn’t even told her lover about the apartment yet. But she decided that tonight would be as good a time as any to do so. Then maybe she could get the ball rolling on getting rid of the place for an alternate, more favorable residence. 

Simone told her what time she’d have their meal ready and they ended the call.  

Tillman decided to go for a long walk beforehand, work up an appetite for…sustenance. She smiled to herself, already there when it came to other cravings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:  
> "Non. Chez toi."  
> No. Your home.


	24. Sleepwalking

Unbeknownst to Simone, Annabelle had been back in town on a permanent basis, staying at her own apartment in an attempt to determine what she should do with the rest of her life, career-wise.  It was a daunting task, considering she was used to living from day-to-day for the past several years.

Until recently.  

Despite her indecision, Tillman made frequent trips to visit her beloved.

It was on one of these occasions as they sat together after dinner, enjoying the evening, that her lover surprised her with a confession.

Catching a tender look the brunette was giving her, Simone decided to voice a thought that had been on her mind. “You know, I have a craft which I enjoy very much.  But, I feel like...” 

Annabelle reached out and stroked Simone's arm encouragingly. “Like, what?” 

“Like...” The blonde shook her head in embarrassment.  “No, it's silly to even say.” 

“No.” The brunette urged quietly, “Tell me.”   

Bradley did not look at her as she said, “It's like... Like I was sleepwalking through life.  Until...”  

“Until, what? Until _I_ came along?” her _amant_ finished for her. 

“Exactly.”  

“Me too,” Tillman said breathlessly, pleased to hear the confession so much like her own sentiments.

“ _You_ too?” Simone questioned, quickly looking over at her then. 

“Well, yes. I feel the same about you.”  Annabelle suddenly bristled at the doubtful look on Simone's face.  “Why not?”

“No offense, but I cannot picture it–you, who have been jet-setting all around the world with the rich and powerful–while I've been up to my elbows in bread dough.”

“Well, you did offend,” Tillman turned away. “And it _is_ true, even if you don't believe it.” 

“I'm sorry for that hon',” Bradley said immediately, quick to recognize the brunette's wounded tone of voice and body language. Leaning over, she touched her back in appeal, rubbing up and down lightly. 

Tillman turned back, noting the instant look of regret in the deep blue gaze. “You're forgiven.”  She stood up and pulled Bradley gently toward her, the blonde moving readily into her arms.  “But do me a favor, babe?” 

“Anything,” Simone promised, leaning back to gaze into her eyes.  

“Don't mention that life again? I don't want to think about it whenever you and I are together.” 

The younger woman could be so demanding, having portrayed herself as a dominant figure for such a long period of time, Bradley knew.  But as she stared into that aquamarine gaze of hers and witnessed true vulnerability, she realized once again that she was quite capable of emotionally impacting the beauty before her.  So her answer was soft, gentle as she acquiesced, “All right.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:   
> Amant = lover


	25. A Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle makes a life-altering decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost finished! Thanks to everyone who continues to read. I plan on writing one or two more chapters after this one to complete ITST. I also have another (shorter) fanfic in the works I hope you will like -- Wildfire. (My heart goes out to all those who have suffered and lost because of catastrophic events in CA.)

As they were having dinner one night a few weeks later, Annabelle seriously thought about what she wanted to do.  Although she and Simone spent quite a bit of time in each other's company, they still weren't living together. So she had to decide on the best strategy to achieve that desired endgame. If nothing else, she wanted to be with Simone in a domestic capacity, everyday. To create a real life with her. Then perhaps children would be a viable option. 

She might even make efforts to pursue a degree. In what, she did not know for sure. Business? Or a secret joy... Music?  

Eighteen months ago, she had been in such a state of uncertainty, teetering on the edge. She had nearly been lost to a self-destructive lifestyle, caught in a vicious cycle of materialistic greed and undemanding simplicity.

Then with one look, Tillman’s senses had been awakened by a true beauty; one of a hard-working nature.

Because Simone had been so sweet, she had initially doubted the sincerity of the woman’s personality. However after spending weeks in her company, she had grown acquainted with the blonde's personal opinions and dreams. 

All along, Anabelle had been in search of something that made all efforts to survive in this world worthwhile. She felt like she had found it now. The one thing that would serve as her own personal heaven. The one  _person_ in her life whom she had determined she wanted and needed forever. 

After they finished eating, Bradley said she was going for a short walk, waiting to give the brunette time alone since she had been extremely quiet during their meal. 

Tillman was finishing up in the kitchen and watched her go. 

Now was the time to finally act. 

Rubbing her hands nervously on her pants, she went upstairs to the master bedroom.  

AT~SB~AT~SB~AT~SB

Simone stood staring out at the mass of water, inhaling fresh sea air as the wind whipped around her face.

Annabelle walked up to stand beside her, taking in the view as well.

“I remember asking myself at one point last year,” Bradley began, maintaining her look forward as she spoke. She knew that if she had to look at her girlfriend the entire time, she might lose her nerve. “What was I going to do about you.” She turned to her beloved, forcing herself to look her in the eye. “I had just gotten back to working in one of the shops after having to leave you. I was feeling sorry for myself. Now I find myself wondering, now that I get to see you, what would I do with _out_ you?”

Tillman turned to face the woman slightly shorter than herself, took her hand. “I've got the solution so you’ll never find that out.” 

“Oh? And what might that be?”

Annabelle slowly dropped down on one knee before her, her expression steady and sure. “Marry me.” She had retrieved a black velvet box from a pocket and presented it, both hands cradling. It was a stunning, high-value engagement ring full of gloss and wonder that made one sit up and take notice immediately.  

Simone's mouth fell open as she stared down at the female, then the expensive jewelry. “What?!”

“You heard me. And,” she prompted, raising the jewelry box a bit higher. “You can see.”

“You really mean it?!” Annabelle wanted to marry her!

“I do.”

They both suddenly burst out in laughter at the unintended pun and Tillman stood up and close. “I never knew someone could mean so much to me. Now I do realize...” 

Simone readily pulled her into her embrace. “Then yes, I will marry you. Because you mean just as much to me. But, I need you to do two things for me, sweetheart.”  

“What? Anything,” she promised, taking Simone's left hand to gently slide on the piece of jewelry. Like the vow she had made to herself before, she would do whatever it took to get her and keep her.

Admiring the three-karat engagement ring, she said, “One, allow me to get you an engagement ring as well. And two, go back to school to do what you love.”

Annabelle smiled at her thoughtfulness. “I don't need a ring. And what if I just love _you_?”

“Honey, you've got me! But you have to do something for yourself, like I did. Right after our honeymoon.  And, I want a ring on your finger too.”

 _Our honeymoon,_ Tillman thought.  _How wonderful, those words!_  “Okay. And I'll try going to school. With you by my side, I'll try anything.” 

“Now  _that’s_ my girl!”

Smiling into bright blue eyes, Annabelle wanted to know, “How soon can we do this?”

“How soon do you want to?”

“I don't want to wait.”

“So you're talking an elopement?  Or the courthouse?”

"Yes. And then maybe, something more elaborate later on with more planning?”

“That is fine, but really. All I need is you.”

Annabelle felt her forehead. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Simone pushed her hand away. “Oh, stop it!” 

With a grin the brunette asked, “Do you have anyone you wish to invite to the quick ceremony?”

“One or two people.”

“Same here.”

“And what about...our names?” Simone asked.

“Hyphenated is fine by me.  What do you think?”

“Hmm, Annabelle Tillman-Bradley.” She raised her arms to her fiancée's shoulders, stroking her hair. “I really like the sound of that.”

“As do I, Simone Tillman-Bradley.”

“Oh, I so love you.”

Tillman leaned closer as she said, “ _Et je t'aime._ ”

Simone's eyes widened in surprise, in pleasure at what she had just been told in the beautiful language of her maternal ancestors. Lifting her face, she kissed her beloved happily.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translation:  
> Et je t'aime  
> And I love you


End file.
